Hearts Conflict
by Lunette Athella
Summary: Kuroko tidak tahu akan menyebut ini keberuntungan atau apa. Terbebas dari bully-an, terjebak di sebuah rumah bak istana, hingga dideklarasikan sebagai 'hak milik' oleh seorang pangeran sekolah./CHAP 5! "Kuroko Tetsuya—kau, aku nyatakan bersalah atas tuduhan menyeretku berdosa karena jatuh cinta dan terpikat oleh pesonamu."/"Kenapa Akashi-kun mencintaiku?"/ RnR plis ;3
1. 01, First Meet, Un-fortunate?

Pemuda bersurai biru muda itu menatap jendela di sampingnya dengan malas-malasan.

Tatapannya datar, bahkan berpuluh-puluh kali lebih datar dari yang biasanya sehingga dapat disimpulkan terkesan mengeluh kebosanan. Bibirnya dikerucutkan lucu sementara keningnya berkerut berlebihan lengkap dengan tangan kanan yang menopang dagu dan tangan kiri terlipat rapi menumpu di atas meja. Tanda bahwa saat ini _mood_nya benar-benar jatuh drastis.

Buku tebal dihadapannya seolah merengek karena diacuhkan. Angin semilir yang lolos masuk melalui jendela yang sengaja dibuka dan tirainya disampirkan menerpa wajah pucatnya yang terlihat jelas tengah teramat tidak senang. Meski arah pandangnya jatuh pada langit sewarna surainya ataukah lapangan luas berisikan murid-murid berpakaian olahraga yang tampak menikmati aktifitas masing-masing, tapi pikirannya melayang jauh dan berakhir pada eksitensi pemuda lainnya yang tengah duduk berhadapan dengannya.

Ia berdecak dalam hati. Apa yang tengah dilakukannya sebenarnya?

Jika dapat memilih, ia akan menghabiskan waktu istirahatnya yang berharga ini dengan duduk tenang di meja pojokan kantin bersama dengan bento yang sudah disiapkan ibunya tadi pagi. Sendirian dan tenang. Tapi apa daya, kebebasannya memilih dan melakukan hal yang diinginkan seolah tercoret begitu saja mulai dari detik itu. Yap, detik itu.

Mata bulat dan indah itu terpejam sebentar begitu otaknya menyusun ulang hal-hal aneh bin ajaib yang terjadi belakangan ini.

.

.

A string puppet whose heart has been bound by chains.  
I am merely a piece of your decorating jewels,  
as you order me to magically shine more brilliantly for you.

Just for whose sake am I living right now?  
I am still unable to say that it's "for my own sake".  
Before I become resentful of everything,  
please endow me with true love...

—Kusari no Shoujo ~ Hatsune Miku—

.

**.**

**Hearts Conflict**

**By Lunette Athella**

**Disclaimer : **

**Kuroko **no **Basuke **(c) **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Rate: T

Genre: **Romance, **Drama, Friendship

.

**Summary:**

Kuroko tidak tahu akan menyebut ini keberuntungan atau apa. Terbebas dari bully-an, terjebak di sebuah rumah bak istana, hingga dideklarasikan sebagai 'hak milik' oleh seorang pangeran sekolah.

**Pair/s:**

Akashi X Kuroko, Slight another pairs.

**Warning/s:**

Typos, gaje, Shounen-ai/Yaoi!, Protective!Akashi, alur maju mundur dengan tidak signifikan/?, bahasa labil bin ababil, tidak berpedoman pada EYD yang benar, OOCness merajalela, OCs, AU maybe, de-el-el.

**Chapter 01, First Meet, Un-Fortunate?**

**.**

**Happy Reading, guys~!**

**.**

"_Oi, bagaimana dengan pr kami? Apa sudah selesai?"_

"_Oh iya, sebentar adalah jadwal piketku! Gantikan aku, yah, Kuroko-kun!"_

"_Dan besok adalah jadwal piketku. Gantikan aku juga, oke?"_

"_Wah, itu bento sesuai dengan yang aku minta kemarin! Untukku saja!"_

"_Kuroko-kun, tugas kelompok itu kau kerjakan sendiri saja, yah. Kami ada urusan."_

"_H-hei! Mau kemana kau, Kuroko-kun? Kau tidak bisa lari dari kami."_

Dan pemuda itu tersentak bangun dari tidurnya.

Mengerjap beberapa kali, ia dapat melihat buku-buku berhamburan dihadapannya meskipun dengan pencahayaan minim. Rupanya ia ketiduran semalam di atas meja belajarnya dan sekarang badannya seperti tengah mati rasa. Posisi tidur seperti itu memang sangat merusak, persis seperti artikel yang—tidak sengaja—dibacanya kemarin. Lalu, detik selanjutnya kepalanya berdenging menyakitkan. Suara-suara menyebalkan itu terdengar berulang kali seperti kaset rusak. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak melontarkan apa saja agar rasa sakit itu setidaknya berkurang sedikit. Tapi, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia mengalami hal semacam ini.

Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya. Tidak, ketiga kalinya. Ah, bukan. Kesekian kalinya…entah berapa. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menghitungnya.

Mengabaikan rasa sakit yang tak henti-hentinya menyerang kepalanya, pemuda itu menegapkan tubuhnya kemudian menatap sekeliling kamarnya yang tampak remang-remang dikarenakan sumber cahaya satu-satunya hanya dari sinar matahari yang berhasil merembes masuk melalui tirai jendela kamarnya yang tertutup rapat. Ia lalu bangkit berdiri dan mulai berjalan hingga berhenti di depan sebuah cermin oval yang menampakkan seorang pemuda dengan wajah pucat berlebihan dengan kantung mata yang terlihat jelas dan rambut acak-acakan tak karuan.

Ah, seperti itulah tampangnya setiap pagi. Sehabis melakukan banyak hal merepotkan yang sebenarnya bukan kewajibannya hingga harus dimarahi habis-habisan karena pulang telat, lalu dilanjutkan dengan begadang hingga larut malam untuk menyelesaikan tugas bodoh yang bahkan bukan miliknya.

Ia melirik jam kecil yang tersedia di sana. "Aku sudah terlambat rupanya," gumamnya pelan tanpa ekspresi. Seolah tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah dan bosan untuk memberi impuls kaget dan capek hingga ia hanya berjalan pelan ke kamar mandi dengan pikiran kosong. Tak perlu jungkir balik memutar otak untuk tahu hal yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

.

"Kuroko Tetsuya-kun, kau terlambat lagi."

Dan wanita berambut coklat sebahu berkacamata yang tengah menuliskan sesuatu di papan tiba-tiba berhenti ketika mendengar suara pintu kelas didorong pelan dan menampakkan salah satu muridnya dengan penampilan jauh dari kata baik.

Ia menghembuskan nafas berat begitu mendapatkan jawaban yang sama dari yang didengarnya kemarin-kemarin. "_Gomennasai,_ Riko-sensei. Saya terlambat bangun lagi." Pemuda beriris sebiru langit itu membungkuk sopan sebagai permintaan maaf.

Terlihat jelas dari wajahnya yang lesu itu, ia memang kurang tidur. Riko menghela nafas lagi lalu mengisyaratkan pemuda itu untuk segera duduk di tempatnya.

"_Demo, _Kuroko-kun harus datang keruangan saya setelah jam pelajaran kedua selesai. Bagaimana?" Dan Kuroko hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

.

**[Hearts Conflict]**

.

"Wah, wah. Kau menyelesaikannya dengan sempurna, Kuroko. Dan jangan lupa dengan pr yang kuberikan tadi. Harus selesai besok." Pria bertubuh besar itu menyeringai kejam menatap pemuda bersurai biru dihadapannya yang menunduk sambil mengangguk lemah. Sementara pria lain di sampingnya malah tiba-tiba menarik kerah baju Kuroko hingga pemuda itu berjengkit dengan mata membulat sempurna dan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan pr-ku, Kuroko Tet-su-ya-kun?" ujarnya dengan nada sinis dan tatapan mengerikan. Kuroko menelan ludah. Benteng wajah datar dan suara monotonnya seakan runtuh perlahan. "_G-gomen. _A-aku tidak sempat menyelesaikannya tadi malam k-karena terlalu lelah," ucap pemuda itu susah payah. Dan detik itu juga, ia merasakan tubuh kecilnya terhempas ke lantai begitu saja. Rasa nyeri mulai merambah punggungnya. Ia memekik tertahan begitu merasakan dadanya diinjak dengan kasar oleh pemuda tadi. "Cih, kau harus menyelesaikannya besok. Kalau tidak, aku jamin kau akan menderita."

Sementara pria ketiga mengubek-ubek isi tas Kuroko kemudian mengeluarkan sebuah kotak bento. Ia melirik pemuda yang tengah meringis menahan sakit itu lalu tersenyum yang terlihat mengerikan di mata Kuroko. "Ah, tampaknya bentomu enak. Biar kami saja yang makan."

Dan ketiga pria itu kemudian meninggalkan Kuroko yang masih terbaring di lantai koridor sepi itu beserta dengan isi tasnya yang berhamburan kemana-mana. Mereka sengaja meminta Kuroko datang di tempat yang tak terjangkau CCTV pihak sekolah.

Kuroko menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha meredam tangis yang bisa meluncur kapan saja. Ah, sekarang bagaimana bisa ia menemui Riko-sensei dengan keadaan begini?

.

**[Hearts Conflict]**

.

Hujan.

Satu kata yang membuat seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan iris hetero itu mengernyit kesal. Rasanya langit seperti mempermainkannya karena beberapa saat yang lalu langit tampak benar-benar cerah sehingga tak ada yang mengira kalau hujan lebat macam ini yang akan menyambutnya. Ia mendengus sebal menatap ponsel mahalnya yang teramat tidak berguna dengan baterai habis. Untungnya ia masih dapat bersyukur menemukan sebuah payung yang tak terpakai di ruang dewan siswa.

Koridor di sekelilingnya benar-benar sepi. Ia memang sengaja tinggal lebih lama karena tadinya ada rapat dewan siswa dan juga tugasnya sebagai ketua yang cukup menumpuk. Lalu sialnya, beberapa saat setelah ia menyelesaikan tugasnya itu, hujan deraslah yang datang.

Ia menghela nafas pelan lalu membuka payungnya. Tak ada jalan lain selain menerobos hujan itu dan berharap setelah berjalan sebentar hujan itu akan reda. Tapi, setelah melihat langit yang terlampau gelap nan mendung itu, tampaknya ia perlu mengenyahkan harapannya tentang hujan yang akan segera reda. Rumah miliknya berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dari sekolahnya. Tapi, ia masih perlu naik bus untuk sampai.

Pemuda dengan papan nama bertuliskan 'Akashi Seijuurou' itu bersungut-sungut. Ini bukan gayanya sekali berjalan sambil basah-basah di bawah hujan. Ia lebih memilih pulang dalam keadaan tubuh kering sehingga tak perlu memikirkan sekiranya ia akan sakit besoknya. Tapi, daripada terus-terusan menyesali tindakan bodohnya sendiri, Akashi mencoba menikmati perjalanannya itu. Jarang-jarang memang ia bisa menikmati rintikan air yang menenangkan itu. Terutama ketika cuping hidungnya menangkap sesuatu yang mengulas senyum tipis di paras tampannya. Yah, aroma hujan yang khas.

Namun, baru saja ia berniat untuk berbelok hingga sampai pada halte tujuannya, tiba-tiba kakinya berhenti bergerak begitu matanya menangkap sosok pemuda bertubuh kecil tengah berjongkok dengan tubuh gemetaran dan basah kuyup disalah satu sisi jalan. Pemuda itu berada tepat di bawah sebuah pohon besar. Berharap bahwa pohon itu dapat melindunginya dari derasnya hujan, mungkin?

Tapi, selebat apapun pohon itu, kalau hujan sederas ini yang ada, bukankah itu sia-sia? Akashi berjalan mendekat dan refleks menadahkan payungnya pada pemuda itu. Ia bahkan terkaget sendiri dengan tindakannya. Ini bukanlah hal yang biasa seorang Akashi Seijuurou lakukan. Pemuda itu kemudian mengangkat kepalanya merasakan kehadiran orang lain di sekitarnya.

Dan sepasang iris sewarna langit biru itu bertemu pandang dengan hetero. Membuat sang empunya surai merah merasakan sengatan listrik yang memacu kinerja jantungnya melebih batas normal. Membuat darahnya berdesir tak karuan hingga ia dapat merasa sensasi kecanduan yang menyalahi aturan nalar dan logika.

Iris dihadapannya—meski terlihat sendu, menyihirnya. Sial, apa ini yang namanya cinta pada pandangan pertama?

.

Kuroko kaget bukan main.

Siapa orang ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba ada di sini? Ia ingin sekali menanyakan hal itu. Tapi bibirnya sudah terlanjur membeku dan tak dapat bergerak sesuai keinginannya. Tubuhnya bergetar semakin hebat begitu semilir angin dingin itu seolah menusuk kulit hingga tulangnya. Matanya menatap sayu pemuda dihadapannya yang malah balik menatapnya heran.

Lalu detik selanjutnya, semuanya gelap.

.

**[Hearts Conflict]**

.

Di mana ini?

Itulah pertanyaan paling pertama yang muncul dibenak pemuda manis bersurai biru muda begitu kedua kelopak matanya bersedia terbuka. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali merasakan kepalanya mulai berdenyut menyakitkan. Sebenarnya ia ingin sekali memperbaiki posisinya yang tengah tertidur di atas ranjang—yang entah milik siapa—menjadi duduk untuk dapat melihat keseluruhan ruangan ini dengan lebih jelas. Tapi, rasanya badannya seolah panas berlebihan dan tak mau bergerak barang sedikitpun. Hanya kepala dan bola matanya yang masih bebas bergerak.

Ia dapat melihat langit-langit ruangan itu berwarna putih bercampur abu-abu tua. Ia juga dapat merasakan hangat yang menenangkan dari selimut yang membalut tubuhnya. Kemudian ia melirik ke sebelahnya dan mendapatkan seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang tengah duduk tenang di sebuah kursi tepat di samping ranjangnya sambil membaca sebuah buku–yang entah apa judulnya.

Kuroko mengernyit. Bukankah dia yang tadi menghampirinya dijalan? Ah, senang otaknya masih berguna di saat-saat begini.

"Sudah bangun, yah?"

Pemuda yang tidak Kuroko ketahui namanya itu tiba-tiba bersuara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku bacaannya. Mendengar hal itu Kuroko mengangguk pelan—tak peduli pemuda itu menyadarinya atau tidak sembari mencoba mendudukkan tubuhnya meskipun tak berhasil.

"Tak apa. Kau beristirahat saja," ujar pemuda itu kemudian dengan nada seolah memerintah—dan entah kenapa Kuroko malah mengangguk patuh.

Bukannya memejamkan mata dan bersiap kembali tertidur saking lelahnya, Kuroko malah menatap orang di sampingnya penuh tanda tanya. Berharap melalui tatapannya itu, ia dapat mengetahui sebenarnya apa yang terjadi. Seingatnya tadi ia baru saja menyelesaikan jadwal piket yang dalam tanda kutip bukan gilirannya setelah selesai berdiskusi panjang lebar dengan Aida Riko—meskipun Kuroko hanya merespon dengan anggukan ataupun penjelasan singkat. Lalu saat perjalanan pulang tiba-tiba hujan dan entah kenapa ia memilih berhenti di bawah sebuah pohon hingga pemuda itu datang.

Sementara yang ditatap hanya menyunggingkan senyum tipis—yang sangat jarang dilakukannya—sembari menutup bukunya. "Akashi Seijuurou," ia menaruh tangan kanannya di depan dada, "Kau berada di rumahku karena tadi pingsan setelah basah kuyup."

Ia… pingsan?

Pemuda yang menyebutkan namanya adalah Akashi Seijuurou itu kemudian mengambil sebuah benda kecil berwarna biru dari meja kecil di sampingnya. "Untung saja ponselmu dapat berguna sehingga aku bisa menelepon seseorang untuk membawa kita kesini." Ia menunjukkan ponsel itu pada Kuroko yang langsung membulatkan matanya. "Aku tidak tahu di mana rumahmu dan tak mungkin aku menelepon ibumu dan memberitahu begitu saja bahwa anaknya tengah pingsan di pinggir jalan, bukan?"

Pemuda itu menyeringai sebentar. Lalu entah mengapa, ia malah mengarahkan tangan kanannya untuk menyentuh surai biru muda itu. Mengalirkan kehangatan yang membuat kedua mata Kuroko terpejam perlahan.

"Tenanglah. Kau akan baik-baik saja, Kuroko Tetsuya," bisiknya tipis begitu sepasang aquamarine dihadapannya perlahan menutup.

.

**[Hearts Conflict]**

**.**

Wanita bersurai biru muda sebahu itu menggenggam kedua tangannya erat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih. Ini sudah tepat pukul sepuluh malam dan anak kesayangannya belum juga pulang. Ia menatap pria dihadapannya. Entah tatapan itu menyiratkan rasa marah, jengkel atau keduanya.

"Kau seharusnya tidak perlu menekannya seperti itu, Kazuto. Bagaimana kalau ia tidak pulang?"

Pria itu—Kuroko Kazuto—menatap istrinya dengan tatapan datar, seolah tak tertarik menjawab dan hanya kembali menyesap teh dihadapannya kemudian melanjutkan aktifitasnya membaca buku kecil. Kuroko Kohana—nama wanita tadi—kemudian berdiri lalu berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan segera menyambar telepon rumah karena kesal pertanyaannya diabaikan oleh sang suami.

Namun, baru saja ia berniat menekan tombol untuk menghubungi ponsel anaknya–lagi, sebuah dobrakan pintu disusul suara seseorang yang tengah bernafas terengah-engah mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"O-ogiwara-kun?"

Ogiwara Shigehiro berdiri di ambang pintu sambil membungkuk berusaha mengatur nafas. Ia membuka mulut setelah yakin dapat bernafas dengan normal kembali. "A-anoo, ada yang ingin bertemu dengan bibi."

Kohana mengernyit sebentar, lalu mengembalikan gagang telepon ke tempatnya begitu melihat seorang pemuda bersurai merah masuk kerumahnya disusul Ogiwara.

.

Akashi menatap ruang tamu itu dengan ekspresi datar dan tegas seperti biasa. Ukuran ruangan itu terbilang jauh lebih kecil dari yang ada di rumahnya.

Meski begitu, entah kenapa ia merasa betah berlama-lama di tempat itu. Semua benda-benda di ruangan itu tersusun rapi meskipun sederhana sehingga orang yang melihatnya akan merasa nyaman.

Wanita itu kembali dengan sebuah nampan berisikan dua cangkir teh lalu meletakkan satu di depan pemuda bersurai merah itu dan satunya lagi di depan Ogiwara Shigehiro yang duduk di sampingnya. Wanita itu kemudian tersenyum ramah dan mengambil tempat di sofa dihadapan mereka kemudian berujar pelan, "_Douzo." _

Akashi mengangguk seraya menyesap teh beraroma vanilla di depannya. Rasa teh itu memang seperti rasa teh yang biasa diminumnya. Tapi, entah kenapa dan entah apa, ada sesuatu yang membuat teh itu terkesan berbeda dan benar-benar membuat Akashi senang sehingga tersenyum tipis tanpa memperdulikan Ogiwara yang nyaris tersedak melihat pemuda yang biasanya berwajah datar dan mengerikan itu tiba-tiba tersenyum.

"Jadi, ada apa Akashi-kun datang malam-malam ke sini?"

Suara lembut Kohana menyita perhatian Akashi dari cangkir teh dipegangannya. Ia mengembalikan cangkir itu pada tempatnya lalu balik menatap Kohana lurus.

Ia berdehem pelan. "Pertama, maafkan aku karena terlambat memberitahu dan membuat kalian khawatir. Kuroko Tetsuya ada bersamaku."

Kalimat terakhir Akashi membuat sepasang iris biru Kohana membulat sempurna. Entah ia harus merasa senang karena anaknya baik-baik saja atau marah karena anaknya berada di tempat orang.

Sebelum Kohana berhasil membuka mulutnya dan bertanya lebih lanjut, Akashi menyela terlebih dahulu dan menjelaskan bagaimana ia bertemu dengan Kuroko tadi hingga memutuskan membawa pemuda itu ke rumahnya.

Mendengar hal itu, baik Kohana maupun Ogiwara langsung membeku di tempat masing-masing.

Akashi yang sudah memprediksikan reaksi kedua orang itu kembali melanjutkan perkataannya sambil bangkit berdiri.

"Selain itu, aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Tetsuya. Tapi, sejak tadi ia terus menerus mengingau meminta maaf pada Ayahnya. Sehingga dapat kusimpulkan sepertinya juga ada masalah di rumah ini selain di sekolah." Ia memberi jeda sebentar untuk melihat ekspresi wanita berambut biru itu.

"Tentunya aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padanya. Tapi, untuk sementara ia akan tinggal denganku. Kalau kalian ingin dia kembali ke sini, aku akan memberikan alamatku besok pada Ogiwara." Dan dengan satu gerakan cepat, pemuda bersurai merah itu membungkuk sebentar lalu meninggalkan kediaman Kuroko beserta Kohana dan Ogiwara yang mematung di tempatnya.

.

**[Hearts Conflict]**

**.**

Kuroko mengerjap sebentar. Kegelapan mendominasi jarak pandangnya meski pantulan cahaya bulan masih dapat membuatnya melihat siluet benda-benda dihadapannya. Hm, masih sama seperti yang dilihatnya terakhir kali.

Tapi, tunggu dulu! Ia mendengar deru nafas teratur dari kirinya.

Dengan cepat, ia membalikkan kepalanya hingga berjarak beberapa senti dari wajah seorang pemuda bersurai merah yang Kuroko kenali sebagai Akashi Seijurou.

"A-Akashi-kun?!" pekiknya tertahan. Berusaha agar pemuda yang tampak memejamkan matanya damai itu tak terganggu oleh kekagetannya. Tapi, jauh diluar dugaan Kuroko, Akashi malah berdesis pelan masih dengan kedua kelopak matanya yang terpejam. Tanda bahwa pemuda itu sebenarnya masih dalam keadaan sadar.

"Akashi-kun! A-apa yang k-kau lakukan d-disini?" balasnya susah payah karena entah kenapa wajahnya terasa benar-benar panas. Bukan karena efek demamnya, namun entah karena ia merasa malu wajahnya dan Akashi hanya terpisah beberapa senti ataukah karena hembusan nafas pemuda itu menerpa wajahnya. Ah, mungkin keduanya. Dan demi apapun yang ada di muka bumi, Kuroko Tetsuya tak pernah bicara terbata-bata seperti ini sebelumnya.

Akashi terkekeh pelan mendengar perkataan Kuroko. "Ada apa, Tetsuya? Kenapa kau terbata begitu?"

Kuroko bahkan tak sempat terkaget bagaimana pemuda itu mengetahui namanya sebelum ia mengingat pernah memperkenalkan diri. "I-itu karena Akashi-kun—….!"

"Heh, aku?"

"I-iya! D-dan Akashi-kun masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang Akashi-kun lakukan di sini?" Kini nada suara itu terdengar lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Ekspresi wajah pemuda bersurai biru itu kembali datar seperti sebelumnya. Akashi makin merasa geli mendengar Kuroko susah payah mengendalikan dirinya untuk tidak terbata. Ia membuka kedua kelopak matanya sehingga sepasang iris hetero itu bertatap langsung dengan mata bulat Kuroko.

"Aku bisa berada di manapun yang aku mau, Tetsuya. Ini rumahku," ucapnya pelan sambil menyunggingkan senyum tipis yang entah kenapa membuat dada Kuroko berdebar tidak karuan. "Dan terlebih lagi, ini kamarku."

Kuroko nyaris terjengkang jatuh dari ranjang itu. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit dan matanya mengerjap tidak percaya. Apa-apaan pemuda itu?! Rumah sebesar ini—Kuroko dapat menebak dengan mudah begitu melihat ukuran ruangan ini—mana mungkin tak ada kamar tamunya, bukan? Kenapa pula ia dibawa ke kamar pribadi? Oh astaga, jantungnya melompat lagi.

Pemuda itu tak menjawab apapun. Bibirnya terasa kaku. Saking kagetnya merasakan tangan kanan Akashi berusaha menyentuh pipinya, ia langsung berbalik memunggungi pemuda itu. Dan disaat itulah ia menangkap keberadaan jam kecil di meja dihadapannya yang menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam.

Ia terbelalak dan cepat-cepat mendudukkan dirinya. Tidak peduli kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa berputar akibat gerakan refleks itu.

'Apa yang kulakukan disini? Aku harus pulang!'

Baru saja ia berniat bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan ruangan itu, Akashi dengan cepat menarik lengannya. "Mau kemana, Tetsuya? Apa kau pikir bisa pulang sekarang?"

Ck! Terkutuklah sepasang iris hetero yang memenjara penglihatannya dan membuat tubuhnya membeku di tempat.

"Tapi, kalau aku tidak pulang Otoosan akan—!"

Akashi menatap iris biru itu lurus-lurus. Seolah menekankan kalimat selanjutnya tak menerima bantahan dan tersirat keseriusan mendalam. "Jangan khawatir, Tetsuya. Aku sudah berbicara dengan Okaasan-mu. Untuk beberapa hari kedepan kau akan tinggal di sini."

Sepasang mata besar Kuroko membulat sempurna. Tinggal…di sini?

Merasa Kuroko takkan menjawab, Akashi menarik lengan kecil pemuda itu hingga kembali berbaring di sampingnya. Kuroko tak dapat memberontak begitu lengannya direngkuh dengan lembut oleh pemuda bersurai merah di sampingnya.

"Aku tidak suka mengulang perkataanku, Tetsuya. Tapi, akan kuberitahu sekali lagi." Kuroko berbalik. Menatap sepasang hetero itu dalam-dalam.

"Tenanglah. Mulai saat ini, kau akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan membantumu, melindungimu. Semua yang perlu kau lakukan adalah berdiri di sampingku dan aku takkan membiarkan seorangpun menyakitimu."

'_Kau akan baik-baik saja! Aku akan melindungimu!'_

**DEG.**

Kuroko tersentak. Matanya kembali membulat sempurna dan perlahan penglihatannya mengabur. Kalimat itu entah kenapa membuatnya merindu seseorang. Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan dan berusaha menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Katakan dia naif atau apapun. Mempercayai pemuda yang baru kau lihat beberapa saat yang lalu benar-benar tak sesuai dengan logika.

Tapi, perasaan memang tak pernah sejalan dengan logika, bukan?

_Apa aku bisa percaya…satu kali lagi?_

.

Akashi Seijuurou...kah?

Padahal mereka baru bertemu beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi, rasanya Kuroko mengenal pemuda itu sejak lama. Dan entah kenapa lagi, dari sorot mata tajam pemuda itu, seolah ia tahu segala sesuatu tentang dirinya. Akashi seolah dapat membaca segala sesuatu di kepalanya hanya dengan menatap matanya. Dan lagi, Kuroko merasa ia…

Dapat mempercayai pemuda itu.

.

**[Hearts Conflict]**

**Chapter 01, END.**

**.**

**Next:**

"Hentikan itu, _teme." _

"Kalian tidak akan pergi kemana-mana karena sudah menyakiti Kuro-chin."

"Aku akan membalut luka-lukamu, Kuroko. Tapi, bukan berarti aku peduli-nanodayo."

"Tapi, lihat sendiri 'kan? Akashi-cchi langsung berubah jadi pangeran yang sedang kasmaran kalau tengah bersama Kuroko-cchi,"

"Dia adalah milikku. Menyakitinya, berarti kalian siap kehilangan nyawa."

.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Karena aku adalah milik Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan Kuroko Tetsuya adalah milikku."

.

**Chapter 02, I'm (Not) Yours!**

**A.N :**

**- Holla minna XD Ketemu lagi sama Lune yang post fic baru dan ngaret apdet-in Catena dan Our Lovely Maid~ *lambai-lambai* /dirajamgunting/ Bagaimana? Idenya terlalu pasaran, yak? Tau kok. Tapi, entah kenapa malah buat fic ini XD**

**- Oalah, Lune gatau mau cuap-cuap apa lagi. Lune udah buat fic ini sampai chapter 3, loh /plak. Tapi, Lune bakal apdet setelah ehem—kuota review cukup, plus lagi mood XD /dilempar. As always, Lune minta reviewnya plis :3 Kritik dan saran tanpa flame akan diterima dengan senang hati.**

**See ya in the next chap~!**


	2. 02, I'm (Not) Yours!

Kuroko merasa matanya berat sekali.

Tch, dasar matahari sialan. Baru saja kedua kelopak matanya bersedia terbuka, ia harus berurusan dengan cahaya merepotkan yang memaksanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Terkutuklah siapapun yang membiarkan tirai penutup jendela itu tersampir begitu saja. Tak peduli kalau orang itu adalah sang Tuan Muda pemilik rumah ini sekalipun. Demi benda-benda yang bertebaran di muka bumi, tempat tidur itu terasa lebih nyaman di pagi hari dibandingkan saat malam tiba.

Pemuda itu nyaris menarik kembali selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya. Kalau saja, indera pendengarannya tidak menangkap bunyi seperti seseorang yang tengah membuka pintu. Refleks ia memutar kepalanya ke arah sumber suara. Dan detik selanjutnya, refleks pula ia kembali memutar kepalanya ke arah berlawanan. Mendapati Akashi Seijuurou dengan pakaian mandi dan dada bidang yang terekspos bebas membuat wajahnya memanas.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Tetsuya."

Suara bariton menyapanya. Kuroko tidak membalas. Ia semakin menyembunyikan kepalanya ke dalam selimut begitu mendengar derap langkah yang terdengar jelas menuju kearahnya. Begitu derap itu berhenti, takut-takut ia menengok sebentar ke kirinya.

Dan ah, sungguh ia menyesali keputusannya itu.

Sepasang mata heterokrom yang biasanya terlihat datar dan mengerikan itu kini terasa lembut dan menyihir pandangannya untuk tetap tertuju padanya. Membuat seolah-olah segala objek di sekelilingnya mengabur dan hanya sosoknya yang pantas dilihat. Wajah yang terbingkai sempurna itu menampakkan senyum tipis yang teramat jarang dikeluarkannya. Senyuman yang dapat membuat siapa saja meleleh di tempat. Nah, Kuroko bukan pengecualian akan hal ini. Pemuda itu seperti dapat mendengar detakan jantungnya yang lebih cocok didekskripsikan sebagai 'debuman' daripada 'detakan'.

Terkutuklah kau Kuroko Tetsuya. Membuat Akashi Seijuurou yang terkenal akan sikap kejam dan otoriternya menjadi bertingkah layaknya pangeran yang dimabuk cinta seperti itu adalah dosa yang tak terampuni.

Oh, mungkin saja ada cara menebusnya.

**Apa lagi memangnya? **

**Cukup relakan hidupmu bersamanya.**

.

Flowers blooming in the light pouring through the trees  
Their colors may be different, but they're just beautiful  
Even though they know that they're destined to die someday  
They'll still love each other forever  
See, your voice  
Is blooming in my heart, again.

—Nirinka ~ Ikimono Gakari—

.

**.**

**Hearts Conflict**

**By Lunette Athella**

**Disclaimer : **

**Kuroko **no **Basuke **(c) **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Rate: T

Genre: **Romance, **Drama, Friendship

.

**Summary:**

Kuroko tidak tahu akan menyebut ini keberuntungan atau apa. Terbebas dari bully-an, terjebak di sebuah rumah bak istana, hingga dideklarasikan sebagai 'hak milik' oleh seorang pangeran sekolah.

**Pair/s:**

Akashi X Kuroko, Slight other pairs.

**Warning/s:**

Typos, gaje, Shounen-ai/Yaoi!, Protective!Akashi, alur maju mundur dengan tidak signifikan/?, bahasa labil bin ababil, tidak berpedoman pada EYD yang benar, OOCness merajalela, OCs, AU maybe, de-el-el.

**Chapter 02, ****I'm (Not) Yours!**

**.**

**.**

Jalanan kota pagi itu tampak ramai seperti biasanya. Mobil, motor, sepeda, semuanya tampak punya pemikiran masing-masing mengikuti aktifitas sang pemilik.

Pemuda itu mengeluh lagi. Ia dan sang Tuan Muda bersurai merah itu pagi-pagi tadi sempat bertengkar sebentar. Membuat _mood_-nya hari ini nyaris minus. Layaknya suami-istri yang tengah bersiteru akan hal-hal tak penting, Kuroko dengan sifat keras kepalanya yang kental serta Akashi dengan perintahnya yang sarat akan kata 'tak dapat ditentang'. Topik percek-cokan pagi itu adalah Kuroko yang memaksa ingin ke sekolah. Akashi yang tahu betul Kuoko habis demam kemarin tentu saja melarang habis-habisan niatan pemuda biru itu. Tapi, bukan Kuroko namanya kalau bersedia saja menerima perintah yang menurutnya konyol itu, ia benar-benar sudah sehat sekarang. Kuroko bukan tipe yang gampang sakit parah. Kalaupun sakit akan sembuh dalam semalam meski terlihat kalau fisiknya sangat lemah. Daripada membolos dan menghabiskan setengah harinya bergelung di tempat tidur, ia berpikir lebih baik kalau bisa tetap ke sekolah.

Ajaibnya, setelah mengeluarkan argumen saling bertentangan untuk beberapa saat, Akashi—yang terkenal tak suka dibantah, tiba-tiba menyetujui keinginan 'Tetsuya-nya'—Tetsuya yang diklaim miliknya dengan seenak jidat setelah pemuda bersurai biru itu mengeluarkan jurus andalan yang entah darimana ia pelajari, puppy-eyes-no-jutsu. Tch, sial. Akashi nyaris saja menerjang Kuroko kalau ia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri dengan baik.

Dengan sebelah tangan menopang dagu, Kuroko menatap lurus-lurus jendela transparan di sampingnya dengan ekspresi lebih datar daripada batu bata. Menikmati pemandangan jalanan kota pagi hari ditambah orang-orang lalu lalang sama sekali tidak menarik minatnya. Seolah ia telah melihat hal itu ribuan kali dalam hidupnya.

Ia memfokuskan matanya untuk menangkap pantulan dirinya yang terlihat cukup jelas di kaca tadi. Rambut birunya tampak acak-acakan sekaligus menggemaskan. Wajah datar dilengkapi mata bulat sewarna surainya, bibir tipis yang membentuk garis datar nan pendek, serta tatapan bosan setengah mati yang dapat membuat siapapun yang melihat penampilan pemuda bermarga Kuroko di pagi itu akan menjerit histeris. Menjerit histeris disertai darah yang memuncrat kemana-mana saking 'imut'nya penampilan pemuda itu. Yah, hanya saja kalau mereka dapat menyadari dengan tepat keberadaan pemuda itu mengingat hawanya nyaris nol.

Oh, dan tentunya Akashi Seijuurou termasuk satu dari segelintir orang yang mendapat anugrah berupa 'menyadari keberadaan Kuroko Tetsuya di manapun pemuda itu berada meski hawa keberadaannya sampai minus'. Akashi menyeringai penuh kemenangan mengingat anugrah yang menurut Kuroko sangat payah itu.

Juga, seperti yang disebutkan sebelumnya, sebagai salah satu orang yang menyadari keberadaan pemuda itu pagi ini, dapat dipastikan reaksi apa yang ditimbulkan. Memang, Akashi tidak akan menjerit terang-terangan dihadapan Kuroko. Ia hanya bolak-balik keluar masuk kamar mandi dengan kotak tisu dipegangannya. Apalagi semenjak 'puppy-eyes-no-jutsu' itu. _Poor _Akashi.

Mobil _sport _yang membawa ehem-pasangan-ehem bersurai merah-biru itu berhenti tepat di depan gerbang Teikou Senior High School*. Membuat siswa-siswa yang tadinya lalu lalang memenuhi jalan tersebut terpaksa berhenti dan menyaksikan pemandangan paling jarang dan eksklusif minggu itu.

Akashi Seijuurou, sang pangeran sekolah, melenggang turun sembari menggandeng seorang pemuda bersurai biru yang tampak sangat 'baru' menurut sebagian besar dari mereka. Ah, hawa keberadaan tipis katanya? Lihat, siapa yang menjadi pusat tontonan sekarang.

Kuroko menunduk dalam-dalam sambil menggengam erat tangan Akashi. Ia sangat tidak terbiasa diperhatikan seperti ini. Apalagi tampaknya gadis-gadis berlabelkan 'fans Akashi Seijuurou' menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh. Hei, jarang-jarang pangeran sekolah itu datang dengan menggandeng seseorang.

Melihat reaksi Kuroko, Akashi mengarahkan tangannya untuk menepuk puncak kepala pemuda bersurai biru itu. Kuroko mendongak. Mendapati Akashi menatapnya dibarengi senyuman manis lengkap dengan aura blink-blink yang membutakan sontak membuat hatinya melompat-lompat tanpa alasan yang logis.

Berpasang-pasang mata yang menyaksikan adegan yang seolah hanya terjadi seribu tahun sekali itu membeku di tempat masing-masing. Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum? Ulangi, Akashi Seijuurou yang 'itu'? Yang terkenal akan aura mengancamnya yang luar biasa mengerikan? Dan kini? Ia tersenyum sangat manis kepada pemuda—yang menurut nyaris keseluruhan dari mereka 'sangat imut' itu? Oh, tolong siapapun yang membawa kamera di sana, abadikan moment paling langka tahun ini.

Detik selanjutnya, terdengar suara jeritan histeris para gadis berlabelkan sebagai fans Akashi itu. Lagi, sepertinya ada beberapa yang kehabisan darah di sana.

.

**!~Hearts Conflict~!**

.

Kelasnya terasa heboh pagi ini. Imbas kejadian digerbang tadi rupanya. Kuroko menghela nafas keras sembari mendudukkan dirinya di meja paling pojok di ruangan itu. Tahu begini, ia akan memaksa pemuda bersurai merah itu untuk membiarkannya menaiki apa saja asalkan mereka tidak jalan bersamaan hingga tadi.

Tuan Muda Akashi itu bahkan mengantarnya hingga ke depan kelas. Membuat beberapa teman sekelasnya yang juga termasuk fans pemuda itu melongo heran dan menjerit dalam hati. Sebenarnya apa yang dipikirkan Akashi itu? Memangnya Kuroko benda rapuh macam apa yang perlu diantar kesana-kemari sebagai jaminan agar tak lecet sedikitpun? Tch, pemuda itu mendengus sebal.

Apa yang sebenarnya merasuki dirinya sampai rela begitu saja tinggal di kediaman pemuda bersurai merah itu? Apa karena kata-katanya malam itu? Ah, wajahnya terasa memanas lagi sekarang. Kuroko bahkan tak sempat terheran bagaimana seragam sekolah serta buku-bukunya sudah tersedia dengan rapi.

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya. Lagi-lagi menatap lurus ke depan melewati jendela kaca di sampingnya. Ia sudah cukup risih mendengar bisik-bisik teman sekelasnya sekaligus aneka tatapan yang ditujukan kearahnya.

Dan,

BRAK.

Gebrakan meja itu sukses membuat Kuroko tersentak. Ia menatap pria bertubuh besar yang berdiri dihadapannya sekarang. Seketika itu juga tubuhnya seperti mati rasa. "Oi, Kuroko Tetsuya, temui kami di tempat biasanya, _kalau kau masih mau hidup._" Kalimat terakhir itu membuat Kuroko membulatkan matanya. Detik kemudian, pria tadi meninggalkan kelasnya setelah memberikan hadiah spesial berupa seringai menjengkelkan yang membuat Kuroko ingin sekali melempari wajah pria itu dengan apa saja.

Oh, bagus. Berkat kejadian kemarin, ia sampai lupa dengan tugas sialan itu. Matilah ia.

.

**^~Hearts Conflict~^**

.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu menatap lurus-lurus kejadian di bawah. Sementara di sampingnya, pemuda bersurai blonde tampak tengah bersungut-sungut dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan lucu. "_Nee, _Akashicchi~! Sampai kapan kita hanya melihat dari jauh begini-ssu? Aku tidak tega melihat mereka melakukan hal itu padanya!" Pemuda itu merengek lagi dan sukses mendapat hadiah berupa tatapan maut dari orang yang ditanyainya.

Akashi menghela nafas. Ini bukan berarti ia suka melihat pemandangan itu. Ingin sekali ia membuat pria-pria sialan itu terjerumus kelubang neraka paling dalam karena telah berani menyakiti orang yang paling disayanginya.

Tapi, sedikit lagi… dan

"Akashi." Pemuda yang dipanggil namanya itu sontak berbalik dan menemukan seorang _megane _yang berdiri di ambang pintu dengan kamera di tangannya. Sementara di belakangnya, tampak seorang pemuda bersurai ungu dengan tinggi melebihi batas manusia normal tengah sibuk dengan snack-snack miliknya.

"Aku sudah melakukan apa yang kau minta. Sekarang giliranmu-nanodayo." Akashi menyeringai tipis mendengar kalimat barusan. Ia lalu menatap pemuda _tan _yang berdiri di sampingnya. Pemuda itu tampak benar-benar fokus dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Tak lupa pula kerutan di keningnya dan tangan yang dikepalkan, berusaha menahan emosi atas pemandangan yang ditangkap indra penglihatannya. Bahkan pemuda itu tidak sadar tengah diperhatikan oleh Akashi.

"Bagus, Shintarou. Dan sampai kapan kau akan melihati mereka begitu, Daiki? Cepat ikut aku. Kalian juga, Ryouta, Atsushi."

.

** ~Hearts Conflict~ **

**.**

Buk.

Punggung kecil itu bertubrukan dengan keras dengan benda tebal bernamakan tembok. Sementara sang pelaku yang melakukan hal biadab itu kembali menarik keras-keras kerah baju korbannya lalu menghimpit dada pemuda bersurai biru itu sampai ia sesak nafas.

"Sialan kau. Gara-gara kau yang tidak mengerjakan tugas itu, aku harus menjalani hukuman ganda." Pria itu menampakkan ekspresi sangat marah. Ia menghempaskan tubuh Kuroko ke lantai setelah sebelumnya membuat pipi pucat itu berlebam. Kuroko meringis pelan. Sesakit apapun rasanya, ia sudah pernah melalui hal ini sebelumnya. Saat masih di Junior High, bahkan ketika masih di Elementary School. Ah, di rumahpun kadang sama saja.

Sementara pria bertubuh besar yang mendatanginya tadi di kelas kini bergerak mendekat dan berjongkok di samping tubuh Kuroko yang mati rasa. Menghentikan kegiatan pria pertama yang menginjak-injak dada pemuda malang itu.

Kembali, ia merasa kerah bajunya ditarik paksa hingga tubuhnya ikut berdiri. Ia tampak seolah tengah melayang sekarang karena merasa kakinya yang tak bisa digerakkan itu tidak menyentuh lantai. Sementara ia menangkap pria ketiga—lagi-lagi—tengah mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya.

"Kau juga tidak melakukan apa yang aku minta. Tch, MATI SAJA KA—!" Baru saja pria itu berniat mengarahkan pukulannya pada pipi Kuroko, gerakannya terhenti begitu merasa lengannya ditahan oleh seseorang.

Ia melirik kesamping untuk mencari tahu orang sialan mana yang mau mengganggu kesenangannya. Dan betapa terkejutnya ia menemukan seorang pemuda tinggi bertubuh besar dengan surai biru tua menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"Hentikan itu, _teme," _ujar pemuda tadi sampai mencengkram kuat-kuat lengan si pria. Seolah berniat menghancurkan hingga tulang-tulangnya.

Kuroko—dengan ekspresi wajah yang diusahakan sedatar mungkin—tampak kaget melihat kedatangan pemuda itu. Belum lagi, tiba-tiba ia merasa tubuhnya terlepas dari cengkraman pria tadi dan malah berpindah kepelukan hangat seseorang.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja-ssu?" Kini ia menangkap ekspresi khawatir dari seorang pemuda dengan iris madu yang memeluknya. Kuroko hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban meski dilihat dari sisi manapun, keadaannya saat ini jauh dari kata baik.

"Sebenarnya, kau idiot macam apa, Kise? Sudah jelas bahwa ia tidak baik-baik saja-nanodayo." Pemuda yang dipanggil Kise kini menampakkan ekspresi seolah tengah menangis tersedu-sedu sambil menggumamkan "Midorima-cchi _hidoi-ssu!"_berulang kali pada seorang pemuda lainnya yang bersurai hijau. Kuroko hanya diam menatap kehadiran orang-orang asing itu meskipun jauh dilubuk hatinya ia kaget bukan main.

Buk.

Dan suara seseorang yang tengah terhempas ke lantai itu sukses membuat Kise, Midorima dan Kuroko mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Tampak pemuda bersurai biru tua tadi tengah menatap horror pria yang sebelumnya ia hempaskan itu.

Sama seperti Kuroko, ketiga pria itu terkaget-kaget mendapati kedatangan makhluk warna-warni itu. Spontan saja mereka berniat beringsut cepat-cepat dari sana.

—Kalau saja jalan keluar mereka satu-satunya tidak dihalangi oleh raksaksa bersurai ungu yang kali ini menampakkan nafsu membunuhnya. "Kalian tidak akan pergi kemana-mana karena sudah menyakiti Kuro-chin."

Kuroko yang mendengar kalimat itu sukses meluncurkan kata "_N-nani?". _Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu tahu namanya? Oh, tampaknya ia baru sadar sekarang. Tiga pria tadi berniat menerobos si pemuda ungu karena benar-benar merasa terpojok sekarang kalau saja,

Srek.

Sebuah gunting merah meluncur mulus diantara ketiga orang tadi dan sukses menancap di lantai. Membuat ketiga orang itu menatap takut-takut si gunting apalagi orang yang telah melemparkannya, cukup membuat mereka berkeringat dingin.

Dan tampaklah Akashi Seijuurou dengan ekspresi paling mengerikan diantara yang lain datang dengan aura seakan berniat mengantar nyawa seseorang menuju alam baka. Iris heterokromnya berkilat marah begitu mendapati sosok Kuroko yang dipenuhi lebam dipelukan Kise. Tatapan yang diberikannya pada tiga orang itu berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari apa yang dilihat Kuroko pagi tadi. Bahkan sukses membuat pemuda bersurai biru itu bergidik ngeri.

"Kalian yang sudah berani-beraninya menyakiti 'Kuroko Tetsuya-ku' tidak akan kubiarkan lolos dengan tenang," ucapnya pelan dengan penekanan disetiap katanya. Tanda bahwa ia tidak main-main dengan ucapannya.

Akashi perlahan berjalan mendekati Kuroko setelah sukses membuat semua orang yang ada di sana membeku di tempat. Dan dengan satu hentakan cepat, ia menarik lengan Kuroko hingga berpindah kepelukannya.

"Dia adalah milikku." Tangannya mengelus pipi Kuroko yang tampak lebam dengan hati-hati. Tak berniat mendengar suara meringis pemuda itu. "Menyakitinya berarti kalian sudah siap kehilangan nyawa."

.

***~Hearts Conflict~***

**.**

Kuroko mengalihkan pandangannya menatap sekeliling ruangan.

Putih, putih, meja, kursi, rak obat, lalu sepasang surai blonde dan hijau yang tampak tengah mempeributkan sesuatu. Ia mengernyit. Rasa sakit di kepalanya perlahan berkurang sementara ia merasa tubuhnya mulai terasa nyaman berbaring di kasur UKS sekolahnya itu. Sepertinya ia sudah berbaring di sana cukup lama. Yang ia ingat, setelah kedatangan Akashi tadi, kedua orang yang menemaninya di tempat ini diperintahkan untuk membawanya ke ruang UKS. Sementara yang memerintah—Akashi beserta sang pemuda bersurai biru tua dan ungu membawa ketiga orang tadi entah kemana. Ah, ia tidak berniat mengambil pusing tentang hal itu.

Kuroko tiba-tiba merasa lengannya diangkat perlahan. Spontan saja ia berbalik menatap pemuda yang dipanggil Midorima tadi tengah membalut lengannya.

"Aku akan membalut luka-lukamu, Kuroko. Tapi, bukan berarti aku peduli-nanodayo. Ini hanya perintah Akashi saja," ujarnya pelan sembari menatap ke arah lain. Tidak kuasa melihat sepasang aquamarine bulat nan indah yang menatapnya penuh tanda tanya.

Kise yang berada di sampingnya tampak tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil memangku tangannya di sandaran kursi yang sebelumnya ia balik. "Tsundere-nya Midorima-cchi keluar-ssu!" ucapnya yang sukses dihadiahi _deathglare _oleh Midorima. "Diam kau, Kise."

Kuroko menatap kedua orang yang kembali berdebat itu dengan senyuman tipis. Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak merasakan kehangatan macam ini. Kise yang menangkap perubahan ekspresi Kuroko kemudian mengelus sayang surai biru muda pemuda itu. Merasakan hal itu, Kuroko mendongak dan menemukan Kise tersenyum lebar kepadanya.

"_Nee, _kita belum berkenalan 'kan, Kurokocchi?" Kuroko mengangguk pelan.

"Midorima Shintarou. Dan yang paling berisik ini namanya Kise Ryouta. Aku tidak yakin kalau kau tak mengenalnya," sahut Midorima sambil menunjuk dirinya bergantian dengan Kise. Yang ditunjuk terakhir malah protes karena perkenalan absurd tadi. "Yang bertubuh paling tinggi dan besar serta bersurai ungu adalah Murasakibara Atsushi. Sedangkan yang berambut biru tua dan berkulit _tan _adalah Aomine Daiki. Aku yakin tidak perlu ikut memperkenalkan Akashi padamu." Kuroko mengangguk paham.

"Salam kenal, Midorima-kun, Kise-kun," balasnya sopan meski nada datar terdengar mendominasi. Memang sih, ini bukan pertama kalinya ia melihat si pemuda pirang. Kise Ryouta terkenal sebagai salah satu model berbakat yang masih duduk dibangku SMA. Dan kalau diingat-ingat lagi, Midorima, Akashi, pemuda berambut ungu dan biru tua tadi juga tampak familiar. Hanya saja kepalanya terlalu pening untuk berpikir lebih jauh saat ini.

Sementara Midorima lanjut membalut kepalanya—yang rupanya tadi berdarah sedikit—dan Kise yang kembali bersungut-sungut dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan lucu, tiba-tiba Kuroko teringat sesuatu. "_Nee, _bagaimana kalian bisa mengetahui namaku?" Dan satu kalimat itu sukses membuat kedua orang tadi menghentikan aktifitas masing-masing dan beralih menatap si _baby blue _dengan tatapan kaget.

"A-anoo, I-itu-ssu!" Kise menjawab dengan terbata sambil berusaha menyikut Midorima meminta bantuan. Sementara sang _megane _tampak fokus dengan pikirannya sendiri. "M-midorima-cchi~" bisiknya. "Apa yang akan kita katakan?"

Midorima menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk memperbaiki kacamatanya yang—untuk pertama kalinya—merosot. Ia bergumam sebentar. Berpikir berulang kali apakah ia harus menjawab pertanyaan itu atau tidak. Dan sungguh, ia menyesal bukan main ketika mengalihkan pandangan dan malah bertemu pandang dengan iris biru Kuroko yang seolah menyihirnya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"Itu karena Akashi-nanodayo." Kalimat itu sukses membuat bibir Kuroko terkatup rapat dan membuat Kise berjengkit menjauh. Tak percaya kalau rekannya yang satu itu benar-benar mengatakannya.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Kau pasti tahu. Tanpa mengatakannya sendiri, siapapun dapat melihat jelas kalau Akashi memperhatikanmu-nanodayo. Itu salah satu momen paling langka menemukan Akashi Seijuurou tersenyum semanis itu." Kali ini giliran Kuroko yang tiba-tiba merasa tubuhnya tersengat listrik. "Apa? Memangnya kau pikir kami tak melihat kejadian tadi pagi-nanodayo?" Dan kata 'kami' tadi sukses membuat Kuroko tersengat listrik untuk kedua kalinya.

Kise perlahan mendekat kembali sembari mengangguk antusias. "Akashicchi itu biasanya mengerikan dan kejam-ssu! Kalau memberi latihan, dia tidak akan segan-segan membuat kami seolah menjalani neraka dunia," ujarnya dibarengi seringai aneh. Ini kesempatan bagus berhubung Akashi tak ada disini, jadilah ia berpikir bisa curhat panjang lebar tentang si surai merah pada Kuroko. Ah iya, mendengar kata 'porsi latihan' tadi, Kuroko baru ingat kalau Ogiwara pernah mengatakan padanya tentang klub basket sekolah mereka yang cukup terkenal. Dan kalau tak salah lagi, ia pernah melihat Akashi tampil sebagai kaptennya. Pantas saja mereka tampak familiar.

"Tapi, lihat sendiri, kan? Akashicchi langsung berubah jadi pangeran yang sedang kasmaran kalau tengah bersama Kurokocchi," lanjutnya disertai matanya yang dikedipkan sebelah.

Kuroko merona mendengarnya. Ia tahu—tapi selalu menyangkalnya, kalau Akashi tampak berlaku berbeda jika bersamanya. Ia kemudian membanding-bandingkan senyuman pemuda bersurai merah itu dengan seringai mengerikan yang dilihatnya beberapa saat yang lalu. Ah, sungguh bak neraka dan surga.

"Dan untuk pertama kalinya, aku setuju dengan Kise-nanodayo. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi, 'waktu itu' Akashi tiba-tiba memperkenalkanmu pada kami. Dengan sembunyi-sembunyi tentunya. Selang beberapa waktu setelahnya, ia malah meminta kami 'menjagamu'. Yah, meskipun terkadang gagal juga karena kau gampang menghilang."

'Menjaga dalam artian 'mengikuti kemanapun kau pergi', 'memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerikmu', dan 'mencari tahu segala sesuatu tentangmu',' tambahnya dalam hati.

Kuroko melongo. Ia tidak heran dengan kalimat terakhirnya. Tapi, apa-apaan Akashi itu? 'Menjaga'? Memangnya dia apanya?

Entah ia merasa jengkel atau apa, setelah Midorima selesai dengan perbannya, Kuroko tiba-tiba mendudukkan dirinya. Lalu dengan ekspresi marah yang lucu—bahkan membuat Kise ber-_fanboying _ria melihatnya—Kuroko langsung melesat keluar ruangan itu sebelum Midorima sempat bereaksi.

"Kuroko!/Kuroko-cchi!"

.

**$~Hearts Conflict~$**

**.**

Dan entah kenapa lagi, ia mendapati dirinya tengah berjalan di koridor dengan kaki dihentak-hentakkan setelah sebelumnya berhasil lolos dari Midorima dan Kise. Untuk kali ini, berterima kasihlah pada hawa keberadaan tipisnya yang menyesatkan namun terkadang sangat membantu.

Ia melirik kesana-kemari, entah apa yang dicarinya. Namun, tiba-tiba kepalanya menampilkan sosok imajiner bersurai merah dengan senyum menawan yang terpatri di wajah bak porselennya. Sukses membuat pemuda itu menjambak surai birunya. Oh, ayolah. Kenapa pula kepalanya menampilkan hal itu?

Berjalan sedikit dengan wajah yang merengut kesal, ia berhenti tepat di koridor yang agak sepi. Kuroko mengeluh berlebihan melihat pantulan dirinya di kaca jendela. Meski tak terlihat jelas, ia dapat memastikan kalau lebam di pipinya sudah tak tampak lagi. Namun tetap saja ia harus berurusan dengan perban yang membalut lengan dan keningnya. Jangan tanya kenapa lengannya ikut lebam. Orang-orang sialan tadi menendangnya beberapa kali.

Ia lalu melepas perban lainnya kecuali yang ada di kepalanya tentunya. Lalu memakai blazer yang sempat disambarnya tadi. Berjalan mengelilingi sekolah dengan tubuh dipenuhi perban rasanya tidak elit sama sekali.

Meski tetap tak memiliki tujuan yang jelas—dan meski _inner_nya terus-terusan meneriaki 'cari pria bersurai merah bernama Akashi Seijuurou itu'—Kuroko melangkah lurus ke depan hingga akhirnya ia mendengar suara gaduh dari sampingnya.

.

Sementara Midorima bersungut-sungut kesal karena setelah memutari lantai satu itu ia sama sekali tidak menemukan tanda-tanda pemuda bersurai biru di sana, Kise malah tampak heboh sendiri dengan _fangirls_nya yang merajalela memenuhi koridor itu. Membuat sang _megane _menjadi kesal pangkat dua.

"Oi Kise! Aku akan pergi sendiri kalau kau tak cepat-cepat membubarkan gadis-gadis ini!" teriaknya berusaha mengalahkan kegaduhan para _fangirls _si blonde yang sibuk berebutan mendapatkan tanda tangan. Sudah tampak perempatan imajiner di sudut kening Midorima saking jengkelnya ia.

Kise yang mendengar ucapan Midorima cepat-cepat memohon maaf pada fansnya dan bersiap membubarkan mereka. Tidak berniat melihat Midorima berubah menjadi se-psikopat Akashi, apalagi setelah melihat lucky item pemuda berambut hijau itu hari ini adalah sebuah _cutter_ berwarna merah. Kise bergidik ngeri membayangkannya.

Dan..Tiit.

Ponsel kedua orang itu tiba-tiba berbunyi secara bersamaan. Spontan saja Kise dan Midorima membaca pesan yang tertera di sana.

**From : Aomine/Aomine-cchi**

**Subject : Dimana kalian?**

**Kami ada di kafetaria sekarang. Cepatlah ke sini kalau tidak mau ketinggalan. Bawa Tetsu juga.**

Mereka saling berpandangan. 'Bawa Tetsu juga?' Mereka sedang mencari pemuda itu sekarang. Bagaimana pula caranya membawanya ke sana? Setelah melewati rapat pleno dalam pikiran masing-masing, Kise dan Midorima memutuskan pergi ke kafetaria secepatnya, tak peduli kalau Akashi sudah siap dengan gunting keramatnya mengetahui Tetsuya-nya hilang entah kemana. Berharap saja semoga Kuroko ikut terdampar di sana.

Amin.

.

**#~Hearts Conflict~#**

**.**

Apa-apaan di dalam? Kenapa tampak heboh sekali?

Kuroko—yang tingginya memang 'terlalu' rata-rata—mencoba berjinjit melewati puluhan kepala yang menghalangi penglihatannya—meski tahu hal itu adalah sia-sia. Ia merengut kesal—dengan ekspresi datar yang terselubung tentunya.

Ia entah kenapa, merasa penasaran akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sana. Seolah ada yang menariknya menuju tempat itu. Dan kalau dipikir-pikir, ia tidak punya kerjaan lain kecuali berlarian menghindari sepasang blonde-megane itu—dan juga mencari ehem-Akashi-ehem. Ia memegangi kepalanya dan mulai berjalan menerobos kerumunan itu.

Meskipun normalnya, ia takkan bisa menerobos, bagus sekali karena arus kerumunan malah mendorongnya semakin ke depan dan ke depan.

Hingga akhirnya sepasang mata biru mudanya membulat sempurna melihat Akashi Seijuurou berhadapan dengan seorang gadis pirang cantik yang dikenalnya sebagai Alexandra Garcia. Akashi dengan lengan yang terlipat di depan dada dan wajah datar nan tegas seperti biasanya, sementara Alex tampak menunduk dengan wajah tersipu. Ah bagus sekali. Tampaknya juga _inner_nya mulai bisa tenang mendapati sosok pemuda yang dicari.

Hei, apa yang dipikirkannya?!

Selain itu, darimana Kuroko mengetahui nama gadis itu? Alex adalah murid pindahan dari Amerika. Ia juga terkenal di klub basket putri dan saingan Kise di dunia permodelan. Meskipun Kuroko yang bernotabene sebagai salah satu manusia paling tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi di sekolah itu—dulunya, sampai-sampai ia tidak tahu bahwa Akashi adalah salah satu yang dinobatkan sebagai 'Pangeran Sekolah', bersanding dengan Kise—terpaksa harus mendengar celotehan teman-temannya tentang si model seksi. Tentunya ia hapal betul siapa gadis itu.

Ah, apa-apaan ini? Pantas saja heboh seperti ini.

Dan perlahan, ketika gadis itu mencoba membuka mulutnya, mendadak suasana menjadi sunyi.

"_Nee, _Akashi-kun. Sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku sudah tertarik denganmu." Gadis itu mencoba mendongak dan menatap sepasang heterokrom Akashi dalam-dalam. Membuat puluhan pasang mata yang menyaksikan adegan ini menahan nafas masing-masing. Apalagi bagi para fans si pemuda bersurai merah maupun fans model itu. Ia melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Namun semakin lama, kata 'tertarik' tidak lagi cocok untuk mendekskripsikan perasaanku padamu."

Kali ini Kuroko merasa dadanya sesak. Astaga, apa yang terjadi padanya?

"Aku mencintaimu Akashi-kun."

**DEG.**

"Apa kau mau menerimaku sebagai pacarmu?"

.

Midorima dan Kise yang baru sampai di tempat itu—tepatnya sekarang mereka berdiri di belakang Murasakibara dan Aomine yang menonton 'pertunjukan' dari bangku VIP—kini membeku di tempat masing-masing.

Apa mereka benar-benar tengah menonton sebuah drama picisan dengan kaptennya sebagai pemeran utama? Sungguh, tak lucu sama sekali.

Kise berusaha mengatakan sesuatu malah terlihat seperti ikan mengap karena merasa suaranya tak kunjung keluar. Sementara Midorima bisa merasakan kacamatanya akan melorot lagi.

"A-aomine-cchi! Apa-apaan ini?!" Kise yang akhirnya mendapatkan suaranya kembali kemudian berteriak tepat pada sosok pemuda bersurai biru tua di depannya. Aomine menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Ia bahkan tidak yakin dengan apa yang terjadi saat ini. "Eng, entahlah." Dan jawaban absurd macam tadi malah membuat Kise semakin frustasi.

"Hee? Dimana Kuro-chin? Kenapa tidak bersama kalian, Kise-chin, Mido-chin?" Pertanyaan Murasakibara sontak membuat Kise berkeringat dingin. Melihat Aomine yang tiba-tiba memberinya _death-glare _seolah mengatakan 'dimana-tetsu-?-kau-tidak-membiarkannya-lari-kan-?' membuat bibirnya terkatup rapat.

Sementara Midorima tampak tengah memicingkan matanya. Sosok pemuda yang berada tepat di depan kerumunan—meski tidak terlihat mencolok—seolah mengambil alih perhatiannya dari kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan Alex.

Setelah mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali dan memastikan penglihatannya tidak salah, Midorima akhirnya angkat bersuara. "Bukankah itu Kuroko?" Dan telunjuknya tepat mengarah pada seorang pemuda berambut biru yang keningnya diperban dan kini berdiri mematung menatap adegan dihadapannya seolah telah kehilangan separuh nyawanya.

'Ah, gawat,' pikir keempatnya bersamaan—yang tumbennya kompakan. Semoga saja tak ada adegan seorang pemuda tiba-tiba pingsan dan balik membuat heboh keadaan mengalahkan pernyataan cinta Alex.

Dan mimpi buruk mereka sirna ketika melihat sang 'bintang' drama picisan ini—atau ehem, kita sebut saja Akashi Seijuurou—tiba-tiba saja berjalan kearah Kuroko dan menarik lengan pemuda itu hingga tampak seperti ia tengah memeluknya dari belakang. Membuat semua 'hadirin' di tempat itu terpaku di tempat masing-masing dengan mulut menganga lebar.

"Maafkan aku, Alexandra-san. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu karena aku adalah milik Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan Kuroko Tetsuya adalah milikku."

.

**Merelakan hidupmu bersamanya?**

**Tentu saja. karena sekali pemuda itu berkata ia akan mendapatkannya, maka ia akan mendapatkannya. Tak peduli kalau nalar ataupun logikamu dibuat jungkir balik, setiap keinginannya adalah _absolut. _Jadi, siapkan dirimu—**

**—Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi akan memastikanmu menjadi miliknya.**

**{~Hearts Conflict~}**

**Chapter 02, END. **

.

**Next:**

"_Nee, nee, _Aka-chin! Aku menemukannya."

"HWAAAA MEREKA SERASI SEKALI~!"

"Jadi, ada apa kau memanggilku kesini?"

.

"Kupertegas lagi, 'sekarang kau adalah pacarku', Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku tidak perlu menanyakan kesediaanmu karena walaupun kau menolak, suatu hari nanti kau tetap akan menerimanya."

.

**Chapter 03, For you, Love Confession?**

.

**A.N ::**

**- Yosh, disini Lune datang dengan chap 2-nyaa~ *nari gaje* /dilempar. Maaf kalo misalnya ini terkesan maksa banget. Juga kedepannya Lune bakal lambatin alurnya supaya dapet feel-nya. Semoga dapet /.\! **

* Disini Lune mengambil Teikou sebagai SMA mereka. Kebalikan dari di Anime, SMA mereka di anime adalah SMP-nya, kay? X3

**Balesan review yang ga log-in ~**

Akakuro0415 :: Halo, haloo~! Gomenne kalo perpindahannya sulit dimengerti *bows* Mudah-mudahan yang ini lebih mudah dimengerti meskipun Lune sediri meragukannya *pundung*. Ini next chap-nya udah apdet :D Untuk pertanyaan itu, nanti bakal dijawab dichapter depan-depannya XD

Aka no Rei and Sei Lu :: Thanks banget atas pujian/?nya :3 Lune terharu bacanya /plok. Ini udah apdet~! Gomen ga apdet kilat *bows*

Chi-chan :: Yeaaayy~! Chi-chan ngereview lagi~~! AkaFem!Kuro-nya nyusul, kok. Meski entah kapan XD Ini udah di apdet~ Iya, iya. Lune udah liat kok yang di Catena. Mohon bantuannya :3

**- Oke, oke. Ditunggu next review-nya guys ~! Sama seperti sebelumnya kok, Lune bakal apdet lagi setelah kuota review mencukupi/**plok **dan Lune minat lanjutin XD Sebagai author yang pastinya punya kekurangan, Lune juga minta krisar without flamenyaa~**

**See ya in the next chap, guys~!**


	3. 03, For You, Love Confession?

Wanita paruh baya bersurai biru itu tak dapat diam di tempatnya.

Berkebalikan dari kebiasaannya yang tampak tenang dengan senyum merekah, sekarang wanita itu malah meracau tidak jelas. Membuat Ogiwara di sampingnya hanya menunduk dalam-dalam, tak berniat menimpali. Sementara pria dihadapannya diam dengan wajah datar seperti biasa. Ya, pria itu diam. Mengabaikan buku yang belum selesai dibacanya serta sisa separuh teh di cangkirnya.

"Ogiwara-kun!" Yang dipanggil namanya tersentak. Ia kemudian balas menatap sepasang mata aquamarine cerah yang terlihat jelas tengah khawatir berlebihan itu. Kohana melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Apa kau sungguh yakin Akashi Seijuurou itu dapat dipercaya?"

Ogiwara terdiam sebentar. Menimbang-nimbang kalimat apa yang harus dikeluarkannya. Ia jelas tidak begitu dekat dengan sang surai merah. Tapi, lebih jelas lagi kalau ia berkata sejujurnya pastilah Kohana akan tambah khawatir akan keadaan putra tunggalnya. Ia sendiri sebenarnya sangat khawatir.

Menghela nafas pelan, ia menjawab dengan wajah seserius mungkin. Mencoba membuat Kohana percaya akan kata-katanya sekaligus tidak perlu berbohong terlalu jauh.

"Tentu saja. Aku memang tidak kenal dekat dengannya, Bibi. Setahuku dia adalah ketua dewan siswa juga kapten tim basket sekolah sekaligus anak dari Akashi Shichirou. Aku yakin Akashi tidak akan melakukan apapun pada Kuroko. Malah mungkin Akashi dapat membantu Kuroko."

Mendengar kalimat terakhir Ogiwara, sontak saja Kohana menatap pemuda itu kaget sekaligus heran. "Membantunya?"

Ogiwara mengangguk. "Bukankah tadi dia bilang bahwa Kuroko ada masalah di sekolah? Sebagai ketua dewan siswa, seharusnya dia dapat membantu Kuroko," jawabnya. Ia sedari tadi terus memikirkan kemungkinan tersebut. Kalau hal tersebut dapat membantu sahabatnya itu keluar dari masalah, bukankah lebih baik?

"Akashi Shichirou, yah?" Kali ini suara berat itu mengalihkan perhatian. "Aku mengenalnya dekat. Salah satu teman sekampus. Kau tak perlu khawatir, Kohana." Kazuto angkat bicara. Manik pria itu menatap lekat-lekat sang istri.

Kohana tercekat. "T-tapi…"

Aura di ruangan itu semakin berat.

"Kau tahu kenapa selama ini aku menekannya? Itu karena aku ingin tahu seberapa kuat Tetsuya itu. Sebagai orang tua tentu saja aku tak mau anakku terus-terusan diperlakukan seperti itu di sekolahnya."

Kohana terperangah. "Tapi, bukan berarti kau boleh menekannya seperti itu, Kazuto! Aku juga tidak mau melihat Tecchan menjadi 'mainan' teman-temannya!" Suara wanita itu perlahan mulai berganti menjadi isakan. Ia tahu betul tentang apa yang terjadi pada anaknya tersayang di sekolah. Setiap kali pulang telat dengan wajah yang jelas-jelas kelelahan dan kadang terlihat bekas lebam. Meski Kuroko tak pernah mengatakannya pada mereka—dan hanya menyangkal dengan mengatakan dirinya baik-baik saja—Kohana maupun Kazuto tahu. Dan tentu saja mereka teramat menyesal karena tak dapat melakukan apapun.

Pria itu bangkit dari duduknya lalu berjalan menghampiri sang istri yang sedang menutupi wajahnya yang basah dengan kedua tangan. Ia meletakkan tangan besarnya di kedua bahu Kohana. Membuat wanita itu menatapnya dengan sepasang aquamarine yang sendu. "Karena itulah kau harus percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Ogiwara."

Kali ini Kohana menatap Ogiwara yang masih setia duduk disalah satu kursi yang tersedia diruang keluarganya. Tidak peduli kalau saat ini nyaris tengah malam.

"Akashi adalah keluarga yang sangat terkenal. Aku jadi ingat bagaimana hebatnya Shichirou dulu. Aku yakin anaknya akan sama atau bahkan lebih." Kazuto memberi jeda sejenak kemudian melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Tapi, aku tahu hal lainnya.

Untuk menjadi kuat ada beberapa cara. Kalau tak bisa kuat dengan sendirinya, bersamalah dengan orang yang kuat dan dapat kau percayai. Karena orang itu akan melindungimu,

—atau orang itu akan membuatmu kuat bersamanya."

**.**

**Hearts Conflict**

**By Lunette Athella**

**Disclaimer : **

**Kuroko **no **Basuke **(c) **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Rate: T

Genre: **Romance, **Drama, Friendship

.

**Summary:**

Kuroko tidak tahu akan menyebut ini keberuntungan atau apa. Terbebas dari bully-an, terjebak di sebuah rumah bak istana, hingga dideklarasikan sebagai 'hak milik' oleh seorang pangeran sekolah.

**Pair/s:**

Akashi X Kuroko, Slight other pairs.

**Warning/s:**

Typos, gaje, Shounen-ai/Yaoi!, Protective!Akashi, alur maju mundur dengan tidak signifikan/?, bahasa labil bin ababil, tidak berpedoman pada EYD yang benar, OOCness merajalela, OCs, AU maybe, de-el-el.

**Special Thanks for Chi-chan a.k.a Akaya Akiko/Chia-senpai XD**

yang udah nge-**beta-read **chapter ini dan temenin Lune curcol sampe tengah malam nyaris shubuh /curhat/ Gomen langsung nge-post gitu aja hehe #dikutuk.

**Chapter 03, ****For you, Love Confession?**

**.**

Oh, this one time, just this one time.  
If I could make a wish upon a fallen star.  
If it came true, I'd stay with you.  
Always forever you and I together~

—Just Be Friends ~ Megurine Luka—

.

"_Nee, _Akashi-kun. Sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku sudah tertarik denganmu."

"Namun semakin lama, kata 'tertarik' tidak lagi cocok untuk mendekskripsikan perasaanku padamu."

"Aku mencintaimu Akashi-kun."

"Apa kau mau menerimaku sebagai pacarmu?"

Kalimat-kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang dalam kepala Kuroko. _Repeat, pause, repeat_ lagi. Mencoba mencerna baik-baik. Tapi, seolah telah masuk ke mulut, ia berusaha memuntahkannya kembali. Entah ia tidak terima dengan apa yang disimpulkan otaknya ataukah itu terlalu menyesakkan untuk dadanya? Ah, Kuroko tidak peduli.

Ia ingin sekali secepat yang kakinya bisa berlari meninggalkan tempat itu. Berharap dengan amat sangat bahwa hawa keberadaan tipisnya dapat menyelamatkannya lagi sehingga tak ada yang perlu melihat raut wajahnya yang bak seorang gadis baru saja retak hatinya dikarenakan menangkap sang kekasih tengah selingkuh. Argh, terlalu mendramatisir memang. Kenapa juga ia perlu merasa 'sakit hati' karena pertunjukan dihadapannya?

—_karena kau juga mencintai Akashi Seijuurou, bukan?_

Terkutuklah inner sialan itu. Bagaimana bisa ia jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang baru ditemuinya kemarin? Dan dalam tanda kutip, pertemuan mereka benar-benar bukan sesuatu yang Kuroko anggap takdir. Ia menolaknya berkali-kali, sungguh.

—_sama seperti saat itu, kan? Jatuh cinta pada pemuda yang kau baru kau temui beberapa waktu sebelumnya._

Heh, apa-apaan itu? Kuroko rasanya ingin sekali menampar keras-keras asal suara tadi yang dengan seenak jidat memunculkan gambaran acak tentang masa lalunya.

—_kenapa sekarang menolaknya, Kuroko Tetsuya? Bukankah sebelumnya kau menerimanya?_

Ia sekarang merasa tubuhnya mati rasa. Seolah kalimat tadi tepat menohok pusat kinerja sarafnya. Matanya menatap lurus entah kemana. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam. Ia tidak lagi mendengar bisik-bisik orang di sekelilingnya mengenai perkataan Alex tadi. Ia tidak peduli. Rasanya tubuhnya ingin jatuh saja di sana. Tapi, sekali lagi, tubuhnya membatu. Tak jatuh, tak limbung. Tak berpindah, hanya bergeming.

Ia juga bahkan tidak sadar, langkah pemuda bersurai merah itu tertuju padanya.

.

**Oo| Hearts Conflict |oO**

**.**

**Beberapa saat sebelumnya.**

Akashi menatap ketiga orang dihadapannya dengan tatapan seolah kapan saja berniat menerkam mereka hingga mengakibatkan pembunuhan tragis di tempat itu. Aomine dan Murasakibara sudah jaga-jaga di sampingnya. Bersiap sedia kalau-kalau saja si Kapten benar-benar melaksanakan rencana tak berperikemanusiaan itu.

Ia menengok kebelakang. Kearah Midorima dan Kise yang tengah berusaha membantu si pemuda bersurai sebiru langit di musim semi itu untuk berdiri. "Shintarou, Ryouta, bawa Tetsuya ke ruang kesehatan secepatnya. Pastikan luka dan lebamnya segera dibalut," ucapnya dengan nada memerintah yang kental. Midorima dan Kise mengangguk patuh. Tanpa diperintahpun sebenarnya mereka akan segera melesat menuju tempat itu. Benar-benar tidak sampai hati melihat pemuda bertubuh kecil itu kepayahan walau hanya untuk berdiri.

Setelah Kise dan Midorima yang membopong Kuroko berlalu, Akashi beralih kembali menatap orang-orang sialan dihadapannya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda berbentuk kotak kecil nan tipis dari saku seragamnya. "Ikut aku ke ruang guru. Akan kupastikan kalian bertiga takkan menampakkan batang hidung kalian lagi di sekolah ini." Dan dengan aura gelap yang mengerikan, Akashi berbalik disusul Aomine dan Murasakibara yang menyeret ketiga orang yang sekarang berkeringat dingin setengah mati mendengar kalimat-kalimat sang emperor.

.

.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Menampakkan seorang pemuda dengan wajah syok berat, seorang pemuda lagi dengan mata sayu tapi wajahnya jelas terlihat pucat, dan yang terakhir pemuda dengan seringai mengerikan yang sarat akan kata 'kemenangan'.

Akashi baru saja menyelesaikan 'negosiasi'nya dengan para guru mengenai _bully _yang dilakukan ketiga orang tadi pada Tetsuya-nya. Dengan barang bukti berupa video yang diambil Midorima secara sembunyi-sembunyi—tentunya, ia berhasil membuktikan kesalahan mereka. Tapi, yang membuat bahkan Aomine dan Murasakibara mendadak trauma adalah Akashi yang tidak segan-segan menodongkan gunting keramatnya dihadapan para guru yang hanya memberikan hukuman berupa skors selama beberapa bulan. Akashi tidak terima, pastinya. Setelah apa yang mereka lakukan pada Tetsuya-nya selama ini, mereka hanya di skors? Yang benar saja! Ketiga orang sialan itu pasti akan mengganggu Kuroko lagi ketika pemuda itu tak ada di bawah pengawasannya.

Jadilah ia mengeluarkan senjata andalannya itu. Mengancam akan memberikan cukur gratis pada pria-wanita dihadapannya saat itu disertai aura yang membuat suhu ruangan itu mendadak minus, tak peduli kalau orang-orang itu lebih tua darinya.

Para guru langsung pucat pasi. Apalagi orang yang menodongkan benda keramat itu pada mereka adalah seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Ulangi, Akashi Seijuurou. Dengan tanda kutip untuk bagian Akashi.

Siapa yang tak kenal Akashi di sekolah itu pastilah kutu buku melarat yang tuli nan buta akan keberlangsungan tempat belajar mereka. Akashi Corp. adalah donatur nomor satu di sana. Macam-macam dengan mereka, PHK bisa saja menanti detik kemudian.

Cepat-cepat saja mereka berganti haluan dan menerima apa saja yang disarankan oleh sang pemilik mata heterokrom dan gunting kesayangannya. Bahkan kepala sekolah saja mengiyakan saran—perintah Akashi. Takut jabatannya diganti, katanya. Kasihan.

Nah, kalau kepala sekolah dan guru-guru bertekuk lutut dihadapan Akashi satu ini, bayangkan saja apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka—Aomine dan Murasakibara kalau-kalau membuat masalah dengannya. Kedua orang itu bergidik ngeri membayangkannya. Kemungkinan besar mereka akan diberi tiket gratis menuju alam baka dalam paket plus plus disertai pemandangan gunting melayang di sana-sini.

Oh, demi maiubo rasa baru yang menggiurkan dan majalah-majalah Mai-chan edisi terbatas, pemuda bersurai ungu-biru tua itu masih mau hidup lama. Terima kasih.

Mendadak, nyaris saja mereka menabrak tubuh pemuda bersurai merah yang lebih kecil itu. Untung saja refleks Aomine cukup bagus karena kalau mereka benar-benar sampai menabraknya, dipastikan apa yang mereka bayangkan tadi akan jadi mimpi setengah jalan.

Meskipun sebenarnya cukup heran mengapa pemuda yang memimpin jalan menuju ke ruang kesehatan itu tiba-tiba berhenti, detik selanjutnya barulah mereka melihat Akashi mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya.

Kening Akashi mengerut. Diawali getaran dari sakunya hingga berakhir membaca pesan yang membuat auranya semakin berat. Aomine dan Murasakibara bahkan bergidik kembali di belakangnya.

Di layar ponselnya, terpampang jelas sebuah pesan singkat dari nomor tak dikenal. Pesan itu berisi ajakan—suruhan agar sang surai merah berbalik arah dan memutar haluan menuju kafetaria. Melenceng jauh dari tujuan awal.

Dalam hati, Akashi sudah merencanakan seribu satu cara agar sang pengirim pesan yang berani-beraninya menyuruhnya—memerintahnya seperti ini tidak akan pulang ke rumahnya dengan anggota badan utuh. Hei, ia sedang dalam perjalanan untuk memeriksa keadaan Tetsuya-nya dan baru saja menyelesaikan masalah lainnya. Sekarang masalah lain muncul lagi, heh.

Seolah kalimat kuno yang ajaibnya masih ada hingga sekarang; Mati satu, tumbuh seribu.

Terkutuklah pencetus awal kalimat itu. Tumbuh berjutaanpun, Akashi akan membasmi tanpa tersisa. Hanya saja, pikirannya melayang terlampau jauh pada kalimat 'bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya sekarang'. Oh, peduli sekali.

Tapi, begitu ia selesai membaca pesan itu hingga akhir, barulah terpampang nama sang pengirim. Alexandra Garcia. Kali ini kerutan samar diparas Akashi bertambah. Oh, dari mana kiranya gadis itu mendapatkan nomor ponselnya? Biar ia menyudahi riwayat hidup siapapun orang yang memberikan salah satu privasi Akashi itu secepatnya.

Dan tunggu, Alexandra Garcia? Yang model itu, bukan? Tentu saja. Akashi tidak pernah salah. Dan langsung saja otak jeniusnya menemukan sesuatu. Oh, dia tahu sekarang siapa pelaku bersalah dalam hal ini.

Bagus, mari berdoa untuk kelangsungan eksitensi seorang Kise Ryouta selanjutnya.

.

.

Meskipun ia kesal kuadrat karena tidak jadi mengunjungi Tetsuya-nya, Akashi tetap saja menuruti isi pesan singkat itu. Ia punya firasat sesuatu yang menarik akan terjadi—hei, jangan remehkan firasat seorang Akashi.

Aomine dan Murasakibara tampak tenang-tenang saja mengikuti langkah kaptennya yang malah berlawanan dengan arah ruang kesehatan. Meskipun tak tahu arah karena takut bertanya, salah-salah pipi masing-masing akan mendapat kecupan mesra dari gunting yang senantiasa menanti di balik blazer sang surai merah.

Hingga berjalan sedikit lagi, akhirnya mereka sampai di ruangan berlabelkan kafetaria. Kali ini Aomine berani mengernyit dan buka mulut. "Heh? Untuk apa kita ke kafetaria? Kau mau membeli _vanilla shake_ untuk Tetsu?" Wah, benar-benar observasi yang baik. Bahkan minuman kesukaan Kuroko Tetsuya mereka ketahui.

Akashi berbalik lalu menatap sepasang _deep blue _Aomine dengan wajah malas. "Sayang sekali tidak. Daiki, Atsushi, cari gadis bernama Alexandra Garcia," jawabnya singkat—sekaligus memberi perintah selanjutnya, terlampau tak minat memberitahu lebih banyak. Aomine refleks mengangguk—ia benar-benar tahu maksud Akashi memasang tampang seperti itu padanya—disusul Murasakibara yang tampaknya tidak niat.

"Akan kukembalikan snack-snack yang tadi kusita kalau berhasil menemukannya, Atsushi." Ah, Akashi dan otak jenius ditambah pasukan gunting memang paling bisa membuat seorang Murasakibara Atsushi—yang awalnya menderita berlebihan karena kekasihnya tercintanya disita—kembali bersemangat. Sontak saja pemuda bersurai ungu itu mengedarkan pandangannya dengan giat. Saat ini adalah waktu istirahat makan siang, pastilah penghuni kantin membeludak.

'Demi maiubo-chin, pocky-chin, lolipop-chin…!'

Dan, wush~! Gadis blonde dengan kacamata terdeteksi. "_Nee, nee, _Aka-chin! Aku menemukannya."

Akashi dan Aomine langsung saja mengarah pada arah yang ditunjuk Murasakibara. Tampak gadis itu tengah duduk bersama beberapa temannya di meja dekat jendela. Akashi langsung mengangguk begitu Murasakibara menagih janjinya sembari bergumam pelan "Aku tidak pernah melanggar janjiku, Atsushi. Setelah ini akan kuberikan," disertai anggukan puas Murasakibara bak anak kecil yang baru saja mendapatkan balon impiannya.

"Oi, Akashi. Memangnya untuk apa kita mencarinya?" Aomine melirik Akashi penasaran. Setahunya Akashi bukan tipe orang yang suka dipanggil—diperintah untuk mendatangi orang yang membutuhkannya. Akashi menghela nafas, tidak ada untungnya untuk menjawab ataupun tidak menjawab pertanyaan pemuda _tan _ini. Jadi, daripada Aomine terus-terusan menanyainya, ia memilih opsi kedua; menjawab. "Aku juga tidak tahu, Daiki. Karena itu kita akan menemuinya."

Tanpa diaba-aba, sepasang ungu-biru tua itu mengikuti langkah Akashi dengan patuh. Bak seorang raja yang dikawal pasukannya. Alex berjengkit begitu sepasang iris indahnya menangkap sosok pemuda bersurai merah datang mendekatinya. Antara tetap duduk atau berdiri dan menyambut kedatangan pemuda itu, ia sebenarnya cukup kaget karena Akashi sama sekali tidak membalas pesannya. Ia pikir pemuda itu takkan datang.

Dan begitu Akashi sampai di tempatnya, ia hanya terpaku dengan wajah merona. Tak sanggup menatap balik sepasang iris heterokrom yang meminta penjelasan atas ketidaknyamanannya di panggil begitu saja ke tempat ini.

"Jadi, ada apa memanggilku kemari, Alexandra-san?" Akashi berusaha sebaik mungkin menjaga nada suaranya agar tetap stabil. Dalam hati ia berharap besar percakapan ini akan berlangsung sebentar saja supaya ia bisa dengan cepat menemui Tetsuya-nya. Tapi begitu melihat reaksi gadis itu yang malah bergerak seperti orang ling-lung dan wajahnya yang kontan merona, Akashi hanya bisa menghela nafas perlahan. Ia tahu benar ke mana arah pembicaraan ini selanjutnya.

"A-anoo," dan tanpa melanjutkan perkataannya, Alex berdiri cepat lalu berjalan berniat melintasi kafetaria dan mengarah ke pintu yang menghubungkan langsung dengan halaman belakang sekolah. Akashi yang memang sudah kesal dari awal, buru-buru mengejar gadis itu dan menarik lengannya. Tepat sekali untuk membuat mereka berada pas di tengah kafetaria.

Para siswa yang melihat hal itu sontak berhenti dari kegiatan masing-masing. Terkejut akan apa yang disajikan sebagai pelengkap makan siang mereka.

Dihadapan mereka sekarang, pose Alex dan Akashi tampak seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah bertengkar. Di mana si pemuda tengah menahan lengan kekasihnya agar tidak lari meninggalkannya hanya untuk berakhir menangis tersedu-sedu sendirian di koridor yang sepi, ala drama-drama picisan di layar tv. Melankolis sekali.

Tapi, tentunya bukan hal itu yang benar-benar terjadi. Faktanya, saat ini wajah Akashi sudah mengkerut saking kesalnya, sementara Alex masih enggan berbalik karena parasnya yang merah layaknya kepiting rebus.

"Kita selesaikan di sini saja, Alexandra-san. Aku masih punya beberapa hal penting untuk dilakukan," ucap sang pemilik mata heterokrom datar. Alex yang mendengarnya cepat-cepat berbalik lalu melepaskan genggaman tangan Akashi di lengannya. Berarti bahwa ia tak akan mencoba lari lagi dari tempat itu. Ia tidak mungkin 'kan melewatkan kesempatan ini? Akashi sudah 'sedikit berbaik hati' mengabulkan ajakan—suruhannya untuk datang. Ia tidak mau pemuda itu pergi begitu saja karena merasa dipermainkan.

Orang-orang yang sempat mencuri dengar perkataan Akashi langsung saja mengerubungi kedua orang itu. Mereka mulai berbisik-bisik heboh tentang kemungkinan terbesar yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Tepat seperti tebakan Akashi sebelumnya. Kelakuannya yang membiarkan gadis itu 'melakukannya di sini' pasti akan mengundang orang banyak.

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah rencana aneh muncul di kepalanya. Tapi, rencananya itu membutuhkan keberuntungan sebagai salah satu bahan dasarnya. Ia kembali menghela nafas begitu melihat Alex yang malah terdiam. Apa gadis itu menunggu sampai seluruh sekolah berkumpul di sini baru mengatakannya? Entahlah. Sama sekali bukan pertanda baik maupun buruk bagi Akashi.

Lalu ekor matanya menuju ke arah Aomine dan Murasakibara yang masih berdiri di tempat tadi. Hanya berdiri sambil melihat padanya dengan tatapan antara kaget dan heran. Tapi, sepertinya Aomine Daiki kali ini dapat menjalankan fungsi otaknya dengan baik. Ketika melihat seorang laki-laki berdiri dihadapan seorang wanita yang tengah tertunduk dengan wajah merona dan tingkah yang kikuk, siapapun sebenarnya dapat menduga hal yang akan terjadi.

Spontan saja pemuda bersurai biru tua itu merogoh sesuatu di saku seragamnya. Mengeluarkan ponselnya dan dengan cepat mengirimkan pesan—setidaknya itulah yang ditangkap mata Akashi. Kali ini seringai kembali muncul di paras rupawannya. Pastilah si Daiki itu mengirim pesan pada Midorima dan Kise. Kenapa 'pastilah'? Tentu karena Akashi Seijuurou tidak pernah salah.

Dan sepersekian detik selanjutnya, gadis pirang itu akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya. Membuat Akashi balas menatapnya. Awalnya bibir gadis itu menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas. Ragu-ragu akan mengucapkan hal itu atau tidak.

Hingga setelah menguatkan tekad sendiri, Alex berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya. "_Nee, _Akashi-kun." Akashi menangkap sepasang mata gadis dihadapannya itu bergerak-gerak seolah menghindari saling tatap dengannya. Tipikal sama seperti apa yang biasa ditemuinya. Oh ayolah, tak ada yang berminat melakukan'nya' dengan sedikit berbeda dan menarik?

"Sejak pertama kali melihatmu, aku sudah tertarik denganmu," ucap Alex susah payah. Dan, lihat wajah datar pemuda itu. Seolah kalimat barusan sudah ribuan kali menyapa indra pendengarannya—meskipun memang hal itu benar. Ia mati-matian menahan rasa tidak sabarannya begitu melihat Alex kembali menunduk.

"Namun semakin lama, kata 'tertarik' tidak lagi cocok untuk mendekskripsikan perasaanku padamu," lanjutnya lagi. Akashi hanya diam di tempatnya. Menunggu—lagi—lanjutannya. Namun, begitu ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruangan itu, ia menangkap sesuatu yang membuatnya berteriak dalam hati. Seringai tampak di paras wajahnya. Sepertinya tuhan memang sangat menyayanginya.

"Aku mencintaimu Akashi-kun." Pemuda bersurai merah itu tak lagi mendengarkan kalimat yang diucapkan Alex susah payah. Di pikirannya hanyalah keberadaan pemuda bersurai biru di antara puluhan siswa yang mengelilinginya. Pemuda bersurai biru dengan wajah yang mendadak syok setengah mati.

"Apa kau mau menerimaku sebagai pacarmu?"

Dan akhirnya, kalimat pemungkas itu keluar. Para penonton yang mendengar ucapan lantang Alex itu sontak heboh sendiri. Sepertinya dugaan mereka tidak meleset. Namun tetap saja tak menyangka gadis itu akan melakukannya di depan umum, di depan siswa satu sekolahnya.

Sekarang mereka lalu berbalik menatap sang emperor, menunggu jawaban. Lalu, yang terjadi adalah Akashi Seijuurou mengeluarkan senyuman andalannya pada Alex. Senyuman yang mampu membuat sebagian 'penonton' ber-_fangirling _ria. Sementara Alex merasa jantungnya akan melompat saat itu juga. Pastilah ia berpikir punya harapan saat itu juga.

Oh, menjadi milik sang pangeran sekolah terlalu menggoda untuknya.

Tapi, hal yang membuat Alex terbelalak kemudian dan menepis jauh-jauh impiannya adalah Akashi yang tiba-tiba saja berjalan lurus menjauhinya lalu berhenti tepat dihadapan seorang pemuda beriris secerah langit. Pemuda yang dituju juga tampak teramat kaget oleh ulah sang surai merah.

Apalagi ketika Akashi menarik lengan pemuda itu dengan satu hentakan ke dalam pelukannya. Membuat semua yang menyaksikan adegan itu menganga di tempat.

Wah, apa mata mereka mendadak rusak bersamaan hingga menampilkan gambaran seorang Akashi Seijuurou memeluk pemuda berambut biru? Tidak mungkin sekali. Ataukah mendadak sang surai merah mengeluarkan genjutsu* yang membuat semua orang di sana mendadak terpaku di tempat masing-masing? Sungguh, tidak rasional pangkat tiga.

Terlalu sibuk mengasumsikan kejadian ini adalah kenyataan atau ilusi, orang-orang beraneka macam itu tidak sempat memperhatikan Akashi yang menyeringai penuh kemenangan mendapati reaksi yang diinginkannya. Selalu tepat seperti dugaannya.

Sekarang ia beralih menatap pemuda dalam rengkuhannya yang bak membeku diposisi itu. Tak bergerak, menahan nafas. Tak memberontak, namun seolah bisa jatuh terjerembab ke bawah kapan saja.

Seringainya digantikan seulas senyum yang dalam tanda kutip, terlampau sangat tulus yang hanya akan ia tunjukkan pada Tetsuya-nya seorang. Ia tahu benar pemuda bersurai secerah langit itu teramat tak suka menjadi bahan perhatian. Untuk kali ini saja ia bergumam minta maaf dalam hati. Namun, sayang sekali senyuman Akashi tak ditangkap oleh indra penglihat Kuroko. Rasanya seluruh kinerja tubuh pemuda bersurai biru itu mulai memasuki tahap tidak normal—kerennya, abnormal.

Kini sang emperor itu bersedia menjalankan rencananya. Rencana yang sepertinya diberkati amat sangat oleh Tuhan karena berjalan cukup lancar sejauh ini. Juga rencana yang menjadi alasan sebenarnya mengapa ia rela melakukan hal se-frontal ini.

Ia berdehem terlebih dahulu—yang ajaibnya dapat menyihir seisi ruangan bungkam seketika.

"Maafkan aku, Alexandra-san."

Demi tujuh langit dan tujuh lautan, frasa yang paling tak ingin didengarkan oleh gadis pirang itu akhirnya keluar juga. Iris heterokrom Akashi seolah tak peduli menangkap raut wajah Alex yang berubah sendu. Ia kini malah menampakkan seulas senyum—merangkap seringai kepada berpasang-pasang mata yang menyaksikan. Bahkan Kuroko ikut tercengang mendengarnya. Nah, kalau Kuroko saja tercengang, bagaimana dengan 'para penonton VIP'?

Midorima mendadak memasang wajah heran luar biasa. Aomine yang berada di sampingnya malah jelas-jelas tampak menganga lebar—persis seperti sebagian yang lainnya. Murasakibara—yang tidak sedang bersama snack-snack-nya tercinta—hanya memasang raut wajah masam, seolah tidak peduli dengan apapun yang terjadi di depannya. Lalu terakhir Kise yang—sewajarnya—akan berteriak histeris layaknya orang kesetanan, sekarang tampak membatu di tempat dengan bibir terkatup rapat.

Meskipun mereka sudah jelas-jelas menduga Akashi akan mengatakan hal itu, mereka tetap saja tidak menyangka kalau sang kapten merangkap raja iblis—gunting itu tiba-tiba memamerkan pose seperti itu dihadapan orang banyak. Tidak takut menjadi _trending-topic _selanjutnya, kah? Tapi, ini tentang Akashi Seijuurou. Tentunya ia bisa dengan sekali sentak menghapus ulasan itu jika memang hal itu yang diinginkannya. Tapi, sungguh Akashi takkan pernah melakukan sesuatu tanpa memikirkannya terlebih dahulu. Mereka memastikan Akashi punya rencana sendiri di balik semua ini. Mereka juga dapat melihat dengan jelas wajah Kuroko. Antara bingung, kaget ataukah—senang?

Namun tampaknya Akashi belum selesai dengan perkataannya. Dan kini seringainya membias karena bibirnya bersiap mengucapkan sang kalimat pamungkas.

"Aku tidak bisa menerimamu karena aku adalah milik Kuroko Tetsuya. Dan Kuroko Tetsuya adalah milikku."

Dan kalimat itu bukannya membuat para penonton itu diam membeku seperti tadi. Kalimat deklarasi hak milik oleh seorang Akashi Seijuurou lantas mengundang teriakan histeris dari para _fangirls_-nya yang merajalela di ruangan itu—tak rela pujaan hati mereka diambil alih oleh orang lain. Tapi, sebagian lainnya malah menjerit histeris karena kalimat harapan mereka meluncur dengan mulus secara langsung dari sang empunya surai merah. Dapat dipastikan dengan jelas bahwa golongan itu adalah _fujoshi _ataupun _fudanshi._

"GYAAAA AKASHI-SAMA TIDAAAK SEHARUSNYA KAU MILIKKU AAAA!"

"HWAAAA MEREKA SERASI SEKALI~!"

"AKASHI-SAMA! TIDAK, TIDAAAAK!"

"MOE DAN KAKKOI JADI SATU, AA-ugh!"

Yap, kira-kira begitulah reaksi mereka.

Kalau biasanya orang-orang normal akan langsung bergidik karena ucapan itu, malah sekarang yang tidak termasuk sebagai '_fangirls _Akashi Seijuurou' ataupun _fujoshi _dan _fudanshi _di tempat itu hanya menatap sepasang biru muda-merah itu dengan kilatan tenang seperti biasa dan seulas senyum tipis. Mereka mendukung-dukung saja kalau Akashi menerima Alex ataupun menyatakan dengan lantang hak miliknya terhadap Kuroko Tetsuya. Cinta itu bertolak belakang dengan logika maupun nalar, bukan? Kenapa mesti kaget ataupun berjengkit jijik? Hanya karena gender?

Perasaan manusia itu abstrak dan bergantung sudut pandang masing-masing. Usia, kah. Gender, kah. Tak ada yang memengaruhi selama mereka saling menginginkan satu sama lain, takkan ada masalah.

Ah, mari kita berikan piala penghargaan bagi orang-orang yang menggunakan otaknya dengan benar ini. Sungguh mengharukan.

.

**Xx| Hearts Conflict |xX**

**.**

Kuroko tidak percaya dengan indra pendengarannya sendiri.

Padahal jelas-jelas asal suara itu tepat di atasnya—kemungkinan kesalahan indra pendengarannya sangatlah tipis. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali. Tidak terima atau terlalu 'malu' untuk menerimanya?

Kontan wajah yang lekat akan kesan datar dan monoton itu memerah bak telah matang. Bibirnya mengatup, terbuka-tertutup. Antara akan memekik sekeras yang ia bisa ataukah menuai protes berkepanjangan atas kalimat deklarasi seenak jidat yang diungkapkan terang-terangan oleh sang tunggal Akashi. Ia terlalu syok bahkan untuk merespon Alex yang tiba-tiba berlari keluar kafetaria melalui pintu yang berhubungan dengan taman belakang. Dapat dipastikan gadis itu tengah mati-matian menjaga bendungan air matanya serta harga dirinya yang masih bersisa.

Ia baru saja berniat berbalik dan mulai mempertanyakan maksud rentetan kata tadi—rupanya ia memilih opsi kedua—tapi diurungkannya niatan itu karena merasa lengannya ditarik perlahan keluar dari tempat itu melalui pintu yang menuju koridor. Sepertinya Akashi mulai jengah terus-terusan dikerumuni begitu dan memilih meninggalkan orang-orang yang masih sibuk membicarakan perkataannya barusan.

Aomine, Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara yang melihat pergerakan pasangan biru muda-merah itu segera saja mengekori dengan setia hingga mereka akhirnya berhenti..di ruang kesehatan? Lagi? Meski tak mengerti, toh tetap saja mereka menyusul Akashi dan Kuroko dengan patuhnya meski tanpa diperintah.

Begitu masuk dan memastikan ruang itu kosong melompong terkecuali diisi oleh dirinya, Kuroko dan empat teman—budak setianya, barulah Akashi mendorong pelan Kuroko hingga sedikit menabrak pingiran ranjang yang tersedia di sana kemudian bertatap wajah dengannya. Pemuda itu lalu dengan satu gerakan cepat melepas blazer yang dipakai oleh Kuroko. Sontak saja membuat kelima lainnya tercengang akan ulahnya.

"A-akashi-kun! Apa-apaan—!"

Hingga akhirnya tampaklah lengan Kuroko yang masih dipenuhi lebam. Ekspresi wajah Akashi mengeras. Seolah hendak memarahi habis-habisan pemuda beriris biru di depannya. Aomine, Kise, Midorima dan Murasakibara bahkan ikut terkaget melihatnya.

"Seharusnya kau tetap di sini sejak tadi, Tetsuya. Kemarin kau demam dan sekarang penuh lebam begini. Sudah kukatakan untuk tidak pergi ke sekolah, bukan?" Kalimat itu terdengar tajam tapi sarat akan nada khawatir terselubung di dalamnya. Kuroko menghela nafas perlahan. Membantah ataupun menjawab Akashi sama-sama tidak ada untungnya. Ia hanya terdiam begitu Midorima kembali membalut lengannya. Memang benar sih, rasanya badannya siap ambruk kapan saja.

Tapi, tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu. "Akashi-kun?" Pemuda yang dipanggil namanya berbalik mencari sumber suara yang mengganggu acara 'akan-kupenggal-kau-Ryouta'-nya. Kalau saja itu Midorima, Aomine ataupun Murasakibara, sudah dipastikan akan ada adegan gunting melayang. Tapi, lain ceritanya kalau itu Kuroko. Bahkan Kise yang tadi sedang meminta maaf sampai bersujud memujanya dalam hati. "Hm? Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

Sepasang aquamarine itu menatap heterokrom lekat-lekat. "Apa maksud Akashi-kun tadi saat di kafetaria?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, seulas senyum mulai tampak di wajah bak poselen sang surai merah. "Apanya yang kurang jelas, Tetsuya? Aku bilang kalau kau adalah milikku dan aku adalah milikmu." Senyuman itu sontak membuat seluruh darah Kuroko berdesir ke wajahnya. Membuat suhunya naik beberapa derajat dan tampak memerah sempurna. "B-bagaimana bisa Akashi-kun mengatakan b-begitu?! Aku bukan milik siapa-siapa," balasnya sambil tetap mempertahankan imej datarnya meski gagal.

Melihat Kuroko berbicara dengan terbata plus wajah memerah begitu Kise menjerit dalam hati sembari menggigiti ujung kaosnya. Antara mau berteriak keras-keras, "KUROKOCCHI KAWAII-SSU!" ataukah menerjang pemuda bersurai biru itu dan memeluknya erat-erat. Tapi, berhubung sang kapten ada di sana, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukannya. Nyaris sama seperti sisa pemuda bersurai warna-warni di sana.

Akashi berjalan mendekat, sementara Kuroko buang muka. Takut menatap balik iris dwi warna yang berkilat mempesona.

"Kenapa tidak menatapku, hm? Tentu saja kau adalah milikku. Kupertegas lagi, 'sekarang kau adalah pacarku', Kuroko Tetsuya. Aku tidak perlu menanyakan kesediaanmu karena walaupun kau menolak, suatu hari nanti kau tetap akan menerimanya."

Dan Kuroko bersumpah ia nyaris jatuh terduduk sambil berteriak seperti orang kesetanan. Jantungnya! Oh, tuhan, jantungnya akan meledak! Ia berbalik dengan gerakan patah-patah menatap sang surai merah. Sungguh ia teramat menyesal karena yang didapatkannya adalah Akashi yang tengah tersenyum bak seorang malaikat yang turun dari langit padanya. Ia tak mengerti. Apa itu pernyataan cinta? Dan demi apapun, sama sekali tidak masuk dalam kategori 'permintaan untuk menjadi milikmu'. Lebih menjurus ke 'perintah untuk menjadi milikmu'.

Kepala warna-warni di sana tercengang. Drama apa lagi ini?

"T-tapi, kenapa? Padahal kita baru kenal, kan?"

Akashi memajukan tubuhnya. Menangkap dagu Kuroko dan memaksa aquamarine itu terpikat oleh pesona heterokromnya, memenjara pandangannya. Ia tersenyum lagi. Membuat keempat lainnya bungkam seribu bahasa.

"Kenapa? Sederhana saja.

Karena aku mencintaimu, Tetsuya.

Hanya itu."

.

"Lagi, apa kau pernah dengar tentang 'cinta pada pandangan pertama'?"

.

**Ss****| Hearts Conflict |sS**

**Chapter 03, END. **

**.**

**Next :**

"Are? Kenapa Kurokocchi? Jangan berpikir bisa meloloskan diri, _nee. _Akashicchi pasti tidak akan membiarkanku hidup-ssu!"

"Tapi, kau tak perlu melakukannya sefrontal itu 'kan, Akashi? Bagaimana kalau mereka tak menyukainya?"

"Lalu bagaimana cara kau mendapatkannya, Alex?"

"Tak perlu, Kise-kun. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

**.**

"Kita akan berkencan akhir minggu ini, Tetsuya. Persiapkan dirimu."

**.**

**Chapter 04, I'll Give You A Choice; Obey Me**

**A.N ::**

**- Maap yak Lune ngelambatin alurnya dulu. Biar terasa 'feel' doki-dokinya Tecchan XD /plak****.**** Lune juga buat per sudut pandang, jadi maap lagi kalo penuh penjelasan.**** Kayaknya emang gaya penulisan Lune yang teramat sangat pangkat dua membosankan. #bows**

**- Maap lagi buat yang nungguin apdet-an **Catena**. Lune lagi kena WB akut buat fic yang satu itu #pundung. Mungkin Lune bakal lanjutin **Our Lovely Maid **dulu hehe **

*) Lune ga percaya ada yang ngga tau **genjutsu **itu apa :3 Yang pernah atau mungkin penggemar anime **Naruto **pasti tau deh~ **Genjutsu **itu teknik ilusi. Lune ga perlu jelasin secara rinci, kan? Go search di google aja :D /plok

**Balasan review yang ngga log-in **(Yang log-in Lune balesnya nanti aja, yah. Gatau kenapa sekarang lagi ga mood T^T)

**AkaKuro0415 :: **Sei-kun emang stalker XD #disambit. Alasannya? Nanti yah dichapter depan-depannya lagi :'3 Lune mau bahas satu-persatu. #disepak

**El cierto :: **Ya emang sih. Tapi, entah kenapa, Sei-kun plus Gunting itu sama dengan perfect match XD Lune suka aja kalo Sei-kun jadi sadis gitu #dibuang. Nee, douita :'D makasih juga udah sempet baca plus review fic ini~ Lune senang banget #terharu /alah

- **Minnaaa~ Lune butuh review kalian karena beberapa hari belakangan ini Lune sering banget dapet WB gaje #mewek. Hanya review kalian lah yang buat Lune semangat lanjutin. Favs + Folls juga sih #nyengir. Shoo~ review plis?**

**See ya in the next chapter~! :'3**


	4. 04, I'll Give You A Choice, Obey Me

"Apa kau pernah dengar tentang 'cinta pada pandangan pertama'?"

Manik aquamarine itu tiba-tiba mengosong begitu frasa-frasa tersebut mencapai saraf pendengarannya.

Telinganya seolah menuli dari reaksi empat warna-warni lain dihadapannya. Di kepalanya kini, deret kalimat sang surai merah terus berulang dan berulang, layaknya kaset rusak sembari kadang menampilkan adegan acak yang membuat dadanya sesak sesaat. Badannya mulai terasa kaku. Mimpi masa lalu yang dikuburnya, kini muncul perlahan bersamaan berakhirnya kalimat tanya yang dilontarkan padanya.

_Cinta pada pandangan pertama, _kah?

Ya, dia pernah mendengarnya.

Ya, dia bahkan mempercayainya.

Dan, ya lagi. Dia pernah mengalaminya.

.

**Hearts Conflict**

**By Lunette Athella**

**Disclaimer : **

**Kuroko **no **Basuke **(c) **Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

Rate: T

Genre: **Romance, **Drama, Friendship

.

**Summary:**

Kuroko tidak tahu akan menyebut ini keberuntungan atau apa. Terbebas dari bully-an, terjebak di sebuah rumah bak istana, hingga dideklarasikan sebagai 'hak milik' oleh seorang pangeran sekolah.

**Pair/s:**

Akashi X Kuroko, Slight another pairs.

**Warning/s:**

Typos, gaje, Shounen-ai/Yaoi!, Protective!Akashi, alur maju mundur dengan tidak signifikan/?, bahasa labil bin ababil, tidak berpedoman pada EYD yang benar, OOCness merajalela, OCs, AU maybe, de-el-el.

**As always, Special Thanks for mah blvd beta-reader; Chi-chaan~!**

**.**

**Chapter 04, I'll Give You A Choice; Obey Me**

**.**

Get closer, gently, boldly

My tension starts going crazy because of you right now

I want to connect, definitely, tightly

"Hoping this love will become one..." Lady Luck

"Please make it come true..." Lady Luck

—Lady Luck ~ After School—

.

.

Midorima tahu siapa pemuda bersurai merah dihadapannya.

Pemuda yang saat ini tengah menatap intens sajian makan siangnya tanpa menaruh minat akan memasukkan hidangan lezat itu ke mulutnya. Ia menghela nafas sebentar. Mereka kali ini berada di kafetaria—lagi dan memilih duduk di meja pojok yang sepi untuk menghindari 'sisa penonton' acara langka yang dibintangi Akashi tadi. Di sampingnya, Aomine dan Murasakibara tampak tenang saja dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Seolah terlampau khidmat menikmati menu siang itu.

Seharusnya jika ini makan siang seperti biasanya, maka kata 'tampak tenang saja' tak akan melintas dengan mudah. Biasanya akan sedikit diwarnai suara cempreng bin menggangu dari seorang pemuda blonde bernama Kise Ryouta yang selalu saja ribut dengan pemuda _tan_ rivalnya. Entah apa yang diributkan. Mulai dari yang sepele hingga sesuatu yang berhasil membuat Akashi melayangkan aura mengerikannya untuk membuat mereka bungkam.

Setelah meyakinkan diri sendiri, Midorima angkat bicara. Sama sekali tidak menikmati suasana yang bukan-GOM-sekali menurutnya. Terlebih, ada yang mengganggu benaknya sedari tadi.

"Akashi."

Yang dipanggil namanya tersentak sebentar. Setelah itu mengembalikan ekspresi dingin seperti biasa sembari menatap lurus sang pemanggil. "Ada apa Shintarou?"

"Aku ingin kau menjawabnya dengan jujur-nanodayo. Aku sudah cukup mengenalmu untuk tahu bahwa kau melakukan 'pertunjukan gratis' tadi karena sesuatu yang penting. Sesuatu apa itu?"

Akashi menaikkan kedua bahunya acuh. "Untuk menyatakan ke seluruh sekolah bahwa Tetsuya adalah milikku," jawabnya terlampau asal. Ah sial, sekarang pikiran kaptennya ini tampak nyeleneh.

"Tapi, kau tak perlu melakukannya sefrontal itu 'kan, Akashi? Bagaimana kalau mereka tak menyukainya?" Kali ini Aomine yang menyahuti. Tampaknya mereka juga tertarik dengan bahasan Midorima dan Akashi. "Kasihan Alex-chin, loh. Sudah berani menyatakannya di depan umum malah berakhir ditolak. Pasti memalukan sekali."

Akashi mengernyit. Untuk apa ia memikirkan gadis pirang itu? Bukankah ia sama sekali tak menyuruhnya untuk menyatakan perasaan dengan cara seperti itu? Akashi hanya bilang untuk menyelesaikannya di tempat itu. Alex saja yang mengartikannya begitu. Ya, tanggung sendiri konsekuensi pilihannya.

"Itu hak mereka untuk berpendapat tentang apa yang aku lakukan, Daiki. Kalau mereka tak menyukainya, biarkan saja. Aku tidak butuh rasa suka ataupun persetujuan mereka untuk mendapatkan Tetsuya. Juga, menurutmu itu salahku kalau Alex menjadi seperti itu, Atsushi?" tukasnya yang disahuti gelengan cepat Murasakibara yang merasa kapten di sebelahnya mengeluarkan aura mengerikan—takut snack-snacknya disita kembali. Akashi mendesah. Melihat reaksi teman-temannya, tampaknya ada baiknya kalau ia menjelaskan semuanya disini.

Sebelum Midorima sempat membalas, Akashi melanjutkan. "Baiklah, aku akui tadi bukan satu-satunya alasan yang aku punya. Aku hanya berpikir bagaimana untuk membantu Tetsuya keluar dari masalah 'bully-nya'. Ketiga orang sialan yang memukuli Tetsuya hanya salah satu yang kita miliki buktinya. Aku yakin masih ada lagi yang lain meskipun mereka tidak terang-terangan menyiksa Tetsuya," jelasnya.

"Jadi, maksudmu melakukan semua itu agar mereka tidak berani lagi mengganggu Kuroko yang—berdasarkan apa yang kau katakan—notabene-nya adalah milikmu?" Akashi mengangguk sekilas menanggapi simpulan Midorima barusan. "Ya, intinya aku ingin mereka tahu supaya tidak macam-macam dengan Tetsuya-'ku' lagi," balasnya disertai aura yang sanggup membuat ketiga orang itu bergidik. Sungguh, rasanya Akashi tak tahan untuk tidak benar-benar melempar orang-orang yang menyakiti Kuroko ke dasar neraka paling dalam ditambah sepaket siksaan tanpa batas.

Memang benar. Tentunya tak ada seorang waraspun di sekolah itu yang berani macam-macam dengan sesuatu yang menyangkut 'Akashi'. Apalagi pada orang yang sudah dideklarasikan sebagai milik sang pangeran sekolah. Seburuk apapun Akashi itu, lebih baik jadi opini pribadi kalau tak ingin didepak dengan tidak elit dari sana. Oh, pastinya isu tentang tiga sialan tadi juga akan cepat merambat.

Aomine dan Murasakibara kompak ber-oh ria. Seharusnya mereka tahu, meragukan Akashi Seijuurou itu bodoh.

—Ah, memang dasarnya mereka bodoh.

.

**=) Hearts Conflict (=**

**.**

Kuroko mendesah. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya dalam sekian menit terakhir.

Ia memilih pergi ke sekolah bukan untuk berakhir berbaring di ruang UKS seperti ini, sungguh. Sama saja seperti tetap diam di kediaman Akashi, bukan? Ah, sepertinya setelah ini ia berencana melarikan diri pulang ke rumahnya sendiri. Tapi tak jadi mengingat Kise Ryouta sedang duduk di sampingnya bersama kekasih—ponsel—nya tercinta.

Manik secerah langit itu menatap gestur Kise sembunyi-sembunyi namun intens. Keningnya dikerutkan samar. Pose berpikir berulang kali apa mungkin ia punya rencana mengelabui pemuda merangkap model itu lagi. Yah, seperti beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Are? Kenapa Kurokocchi melihatiku begitu-ssu? Jangan berpikir bisa meloloskan diri lagi, _nee. _Akashicchi pasti tidak akan membiarkanku hidup-ssu!" Ah, sial. Ternyata terlalu dekat dengan Akashi bisa juga menularkan sedikit kemampuan membaca-pikiran-lewat-gerak-gerik-nya. Kuroko mendengus. Pupus sudah harapannya.

Kise terkekeh pelan melihat perubahan wajah Kuroko. Ia lalu menghentikan aktifitas bercinta dengan ponselnya kemudian duduk di pinggir ranjang yang ditiduri Kuroko. Tangan besarnya menepuk puncak surai biru muda perlahan dengan sayang. Ia mengulum senyum. "Untuk orang yang sudah menolak Akashicchi dengan cara yang teramat—wow ambigu sekali, wajah Kurokocchi lesu sekali-ssu! Apa Kurokocchi menyesalinya?"

Alis Kuroko berkedut. Bibirnya kemudian dikerucutkan lucu. Menyesalinya? Tentu tidak. Ia menggeleng cepat sebagai jawaban. Tapi, ada satu hal yang mengganjalnya. Satu hal yang kemudian mengingatkannya lagi pada kejadian beberapa saat sebelumnya.

**~('-'~ | ~(o.o)~ | ~'-')~**

Ruang itu mendadak hening. Tanggapan berkepanjangan surai warna-warni akan kalimat kelewat romantis dari sang pemilik mata heterokrom itu seketika berhenti. Mereka bungkam begitu merasa Akashi akan melanjutkan pernyataannya.

"Tapi, aku tetap ingin tahu, Tetsuya. Apa kau memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku?"

Kuroko tersentak. Sekarang, hanya berjarak beberapa sentimeter dihadapannya, sosok Akashi tengah tersenyum lembut. Senyum yang cukup untuk membuat perasaan pemuda bersurai biru itu menghangat. Hanya saja, _apa aku memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya? Apa aku juga mencintainya? _

Kepala sang surai biru mendadak pening. Ia menunduk. Memikirkannya membuat ingatan tentang hal lama kembali terkuak. Ya, hal lama dan tidak, sepertinya ini terlalu cepat untuk memutuskan, apa bisa memberikan 'cinta'mu pada seseorang disaat belenggu 'cinta' masa lalu masih ada; belenggu 'cinta' lain yang sekarang pergi meninggalkannya. Pergi, entah sampai kapan. Pergi, entah akan kembali atau tidak.

Ah, Kuroko menarik sudut bibirnya ke atas sedikit. Kenapa sekarang mendadak ia merasa melankolis sekali? Padahal sebelumnya ia sempat tergagap dan salah tingkah. Apa masa lalu memang semelekat itu?

Menghela nafas sebentar, ia menyusun kalimat yang menurutnya tepat untuk memberitahukan bagaimana jawabannya yang sebenarnya. Tak peduli kalau jawabannya nanti bukan hal yang diinginkan sang penanya, ia punya hak mengatakan apa yang sejujurnya ia rasakan.

"Maaf, Akashi-kun," jeda sejenak. Ia mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap lurus sepasang scarlet-gold yang—harus ia akui—sangatlah menawan. "Aku sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana perasaanku terhadap Akashi-kun. Rasanya terlalu cepat untuk menyimpulkan karena sepertinya istilah 'cinta pada pandangan pertama' tak bekerja padaku terhadap Akashi-kun," jawabnya. "Lagipula, kita baru saling mengenal."

Kuroko terus memperhatikan perubahan mimik yang terpampang diparas Akashi. Pemuda yang menjulang tepat lurus di depannya itu hanya bungkam. Begitu pula dengan keempat lainnya yang tampak tengah memproses maksud terselubung dari perkataan sang surai biru.

Detik selanjutnya, Kuroko kembali tersentak begitu Akashi menampilkan seringai andalannya. Seringai yang hanya akan menjerus ke kata 'senyuman' kalau dihadapkan dengan Kuroko Tetsuya. Tak ada wajah sedih karena perasaan tak berbalas di sana.

"Oh, begitu. Aku mengerti. Kau bukan tidak memiliki perasaan padaku, Tetsuya. Kau hanya 'belum' memilikinya." Seringai itu semakin lebar. "Bagaimana kalau mulai sekarang aku akan 'menumbuhkan' perasaan itu padamu, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko mengerjap. Tentunya siapapun yang mendengar kalimat ambigu itu akan bingung. Menumbuhkan? Memangnya tanaman? Kepala Kuroko mendadak _absurd_. Berbeda dengan sang surai biru, Kisedai di belakang Akashi menelan ludah susah payah. Tumben-tumbenan mengerti apa maksud sang kapten.

"Kita akan ber**kencan** akhir minggu ini, Tetsuya. Persiapkan dirimu."

Dan dua kalimat ajakan—perintah—kencan itu sukses membuat Kuroko kembali menjerit dalam hati. Paras pucatnya berubah merah matang dalam sekejab. "A—A-apa?!"

Akashi mengeliminasi jarak wajah keduanya lalu mengecup sebelah pipi sang surai biru. Membuat yang dikecup malah membeku di tempat dan seolah bisa pingsan kapan saja. Kisedai dibelakang mereka menjerit histeris—lebih tepatnya hanya Kise—melihat perlakuan sang kapten.

"Aku tidak menerima 'penolakan' lainnya, Tetsuya. Kalimatmu yang sebelumnya sudah cukup membuatku serasa dihujam ribuan panah." Akashi mengerling dengan seringai terpampang jelas diwajah tampannya begitu mendapati reaksi Kuroko tepat seperti apa yang diinginkannya. Pemuda itu lalu melenggang setelah memerintah—nyerempet mengancam Kise untuk menjaga Kuroko agar tak lari lagi.

Baru saja pemuda bermanik biru itu mendapati kesadaran dirinya kembali, Akashi sudah memutar knop kemudian melenggang keluar dengan gaya kelewatelegan plus seringaiyang membutakan diikuti Murasakibara, Midorima dan Aomine. Membuat adegan itu seolah menampilkan Akashi dengan mahkota imajiner dipuncak surai merahnya—bak raja-raja disertai pengawal setia yang gagah berani; oh, dusta sekali bagian terakhirnya.

**~('-'~ | ~(o.o)~ | ~'-')~**

Kalau saja ia—Kuroko Tetsuya—tengah berada di kamar pribadinya saat ini, dapat dipastikan posisinya sekarang tengah berguling ke seluruh ruangan sambil memeluk bantal erat-erat untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di wajahnya dan berteriak layaknya gadis baru saja dilamar sang kekasih. Mengingat kejadian tadi benar-benar membuatnya salah tingkah stadium akhir.

Sayang sekali, kali ini ia terbaring di ranjang yang tersedia di ruang kesehatan dengan seorang pemuda bersurai pirang duduk di sampingnya. Semua yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menarik selimut yang tadinya hanya menutupi hingga dadanya menjadi menutupi seluruh badannya. Wajahnya yang memerah pastilah akan mengundang senyuman jahil dari Kise.

Kuroko tidak mengerti. Sungguh, ia bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Tiap kali bayang-bayang Akashi melintas dalam benaknya, badannya serasa melakukan segala sesuatunya dengan sangat tidak normal. Ia bisa tiba-tiba kesulitan bernafas, seolah sebelumnya melewati beberapa penjelasan mengenai bagaimana menghidup oksigen itu. Wajahnya juga sering mendadak merah; menyaingi cangkang kepiting. Diikuti dengan sering salah tingkah. Parahnya lagi, seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang terkenal akan sikap monoton dan datar bisa sampai terbata-bata walau hanya berbicara dengan pemuda pemilik mata heterokrom yang mengaku bernama Akashi Seijuurou.

Kuroko mengerang sambil kali ini menumpuki kepalanya dengan bantal.

Lagi, seolah bisa membaca pikiran Kuroko dan membaca gerakan tiba-tiba pemuda itu yang seolah menjerit bisu, Kise bersuara sambil menarik selimut dan bantal yang menutupi wajah sang surai biru agar dapat melihat langsung sepasang aquamarine indahnya. Ia tersenyum jahil. "Kalau begitu, apa Kurokocchi ada masalah dengan ajakan kencannya?"

Kuroko mendadak terbatuk-batuk.

_Congrats_, Kise Ryouta. Kau mendapatkan hadiah berupa delikan spesial mengerikan nan menusuk ala Kuroko Tetsuya karena berhasil menebak pikirannya berulang kali. Kise malah mengartikan delikan itu sebagai tatapan kelewat imut; pemuda itu ber-_fanboying _ria dalam hati.

"Tidak juga." Kuroko mengerucutkan bibirnya sedikit, malas menatap sepasang iris madu Kise. Tentunya ia berpikir 'kencan' dalam artiannya adalah 'jalan bersama seperti biasa', tak ada yang akan spesial—dan Kise tahu Kuroko akan berpikir begitu. Karenanya, cepat-cepat ia menangkupkan kedua tangan Kuroko lalu memegangnya erat.

"Jangan khawatir-ssu! Aku akan membantu Kurokocchi untuk kencan nanti!" ujarnya semangat seolah tak mendengar jawaban Kuroko tadi. Pemuda beriris biru itu menghujam sang pirang dengan tatapan tajam. Membantu? Ia bisa sendiri, kok!

"Tak perlu, Kise-kun. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," jawabnya berusaha kalem walau gagal karena intonasi kesalnya kelewat kental. Dalam hati ia berharap semoga saja Kise benar-benar 'dapat membantunya' dengan 'tidak membantunya'.

Tapi, bukan Kise Ryouta namanya kalau langsung diam begitu saja. Ia malah semakin semangat seolah jawaban Kuroko adalah kalimat persetujuan terselubung. "Tenang saja, Kurokocchi. Aku akan membuat Akashicchi semakin tergila-gila padamu!" serunya kegirangan. Apa dia bilang? Kuroko rasanya siap melempar meja di sampingnya.

"Karena dua hari lagi adalah hari minggu, bagaimana kalau besok aku menemani Kurokocchi mencari pakaian yang pas-ssu?" Kuroko menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak perlu, Kise-kun."

"Oh, ayolah Kurokocchi! Sekalian supaya kita bisa jadi teman dekat!"

"Tapi, Kise-kun—!"

"Hwee~! Kurokocchi~! Mau, ya? Ya?"

Ah sial, Kise dan wajah yang tampak seperti _puppy_ imut yang basah karena air hujan. Kuroko jadi tak sanggup—tak mau melihatnya hingga memalingkan wajah. Jadilah ia—dengan amat sangat terpaksa—mengangguk sekilas sebagai jawaban. Tak ada gunanya menolak karena ia yakin pemuda blonde itu tak akan mendengarnya lagi. Memang, Kuroko Tetsuya dengan fashion-style-dan sejenisnya cukup tidak bersahabat—padahal sebenarnya memakai pakaian apapun Kuroko akan tetap terlihat imut, sungguh.

Melihat persetujuan Kuroko, Kise lantas melompat kegirangan. 'Aku akan berbelanja seharian dengan Kurokocchi-ssu! Aku akan jalan berdua saja dengannya ssu!—KYAAA!'

Saking senangnya, teriakan hati tanpa sengaja juga terucap di mulutnya.

"KYAAAA~! AKU AKAN JALAN BERDUA DENGAN KUROKOCCHI-SSU! AK—!"

Buk.

Lalu pemuda pirang itu berakhir terjerembab di lantai dengan bantal—tak jadi meja karena terlalu berat—menutupi keseluruhan wajahnya.

"Berisik, Kise-kun."

.

**:) Hearts Conflict (:**

**.**

Gadis berkacamata itu akhirnya berhenti sesegukan. Di sekelilingnya tampak beberapa gadis lainnya tengah menatapnya iba. Sungguh, Alex tidak pernah suka ditatap seperti itu. Lebih tidak suka dibanding melihat orang-orang di kafetaria tadi menatapnya hingga membuatnya malu bukan main. Meski begitu, ia tetap bersyukur setidaknya disamping kata 'iba', kata 'peduli' juga terlihat di sana.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh," ucapnya lagi. Entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Mencoba menjawab semua pertanyaan teman-temannya. Gadis berambut ungu terang dihadapannya menyodorkan saputangan sembari tersenyum lembut. "Tenanglah. Akashi bukan satu-satunya laki-laki di sekolah ini. Siapa tahu dia memang tak cocok untukmu."

Alex menerima saputangan itu lalu mengenakannya untuk menyapu lelehan air mata yang tersisa di pipi pucatnya. Tentunya tanpa lupa bergumam terima kasih.

"Atshina benar, Alex. Masih banyak laki-laki yang mengidolakanmu dan 'mungkin' saja lebih baik daripada Akashi," sahut gadis berambut hijau panjang disamping Atshina. Alex menghela nafas berat melihat reaksi teman-temannya.

"Tapi, aku hanya mencintai Akashi-kun. Aku tidak mau selain dia, Miorin!" tukasnya cepat. Sontak teman-temannya menatapnya heran. Sebegitu terobsesinya 'kah dia?

"Lalu bagaimana cara kau mendapatkannya, Alex?" ucap Atshina pelan. Ia takut kalau sampai-sampai sahabatnya ini melakukan hal nekat dan berakhir lebih buruk dari yang tadi. Mereka semua tahu bagaimana Akashi itu.

Alex merogoh sesuatu dari saku blazernya. Tak selang beberapa lama, sebuah ponsel mahal berglitter putih sudah ada dipegangannya. Ia menatap sesuatu dilayarnya kemudian bergumam pelan seolah tengah bermonolog. "Aku pasti akan mendapatkannya…

Bagaimanapun. Dengan cara apapun."

.

**^) Hearts Conflict (^**

**.**

"Tak kusangka kau _gay, _Akashi."

"Itu bukan kata sambutan yang bagus, Chihiro-senpai."

Sepasang heterokrom yang baru saja memasuki ruang kesiswaan itu menangkap seorang pemuda berambut _greyish _yang tengah bersedekap sambil bersandar di dinding samping pintu masuk dengan wajah datar favoritnya. Seperti yang ia duga, kabar mengenai deklarasinya akan secepat ini merambat. Tapi, ia tak menyangka Mayuzumi akan peduli tentang hal itu.

Mayuzumi mendengus. Ia berjalan mengikuti Akashi yang kemudian duduk di kursi miliknya. Hening kemudian hingga Mayuzumi memutuskan mengganggu kegiatan sang surai merah yang tampak menyibukkan diri dengan lembaran di pegangannya.

"Aku tidak mengerti Akashi. Apa kau tidak takut orang-orang akan menjelekkanmu?"

Akashi tak menjawab. Ia memilih mengabaikan ucapan kakak kelas merangkap wakil ketua dewan siswanya.

Alis Mayuzumi berkedut melihat _kouhai_-nya memilih bungkam. Detik kemudian, ia baru menyadari kesalahan pemilihan katanya. Mana mungkin seorang Akashi takut—tepatnya, mana ada orang yang berani menjelek-jelekkan Akashi? Karena itu, ia kembali bertanya dengan kalimat yang menurutnya sudah tepat.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan masalah '_gay_'mu. Aku hanya ingin memberitahumu kalau pasti ada beberapa orang di luar sana yang tak suka kau melakukan hal itu, Akashi. Mereka mungkin tak akan menyakitimu, tentunya. Tapi, bagaimana kalau orang-orang berlabelkan 'fans fanatik'mu itu mulai menyakiti Kuroko Tetsuya karena merasa pemuda itu tak cocok bersanding denganmu dan menganggapnya sebagai orang yang sudah 'merusak'mu? Bagaimana kalau mereka mulai mengancam Kuroko untuk menjauh darimu agar kau kembali menjadi milik mereka dan menjadi 'normal'?"

Dan, bom! Akashi langsung menghentikan gerakannya begitu Mayuzumi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia mulai menatap lurus pemuda itu.

"Aku tidak akan membiarkan mereka menyakitinya dan sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan meninggalkan Tetsuya. Akan aku pastikan orang-orang yang berani menyakitinya akan mendapatkan balasannya," balas Akashi dingin. Mana mungkin ia membiarkan Kuroko disakiti? Terakhir kali ia mendapati ada yang menyakiti pemuda bersurai biru kesayangannya, ia memastikan orang-orang itu berakhir di keluarkan dari sekolah dengan sempurna.

Mayuzumi menghela nafas pelan. Tampaknya sang ketua sedang tak berpikir semaksimal biasanya. "Apa kau benar-benar yakin, Akashi? Memangnya kau bisa membuatnya terus-terusan berada di bawah pengawasanmu? Apa kau akan cukup tega untuk mengurungnya dalam 'sangkar emas'mu agar tak luput dari penglihatanmu sepanjang waktu?"

Pemuda bersurai merah dihadapannya memang seorang 'Akashi'. Tapi, 'Akashi' tetap saja manusia, bukan?

"Aku juga tak yakin Kuroko Tetsuya itu akan melapor padamu tiap kali mendapat masalah. Kalau aku lihat-lihat, dia termasuk tipe orang yang tak suka merepotkan orang lain," lanjutnya.

Sang surai merah terdiam. Tentunya Kuroko tidak akan serta merta memberitahukan tiap keadaannya pada Akashi. Dan seperti yang Mayuzumi bilang, Akashi tidak mungkin dapat mengawasi Kuroko setiap saat. Bisa saja niatannya melindungi Kuroko malah terbalik. Tepat seperti insiden tiga orang tadi, bukan? Sebelumnya Akashi sempat kecolongan untuk mengetahui perihal Kuroko yang di_bully. _Ternyata pemuda bersurai biru itu sudah mengalaminya semenjak kelas 1.

Akashi terdiam; lagi.

—Tapi, terkadang berada dalam 'sangkar emas' akan lebih aman daripada menghirup kebebasan yang tak pasti.

Sepasang heterokrom itu perlahan mengosong. Tapi, seringai mulai terbentuk diparasnya.

"Kalau di dalam 'sangkar' itu tak ada yang bisa menyentuhnya selain aku, tak ada lagi yang bisa membuatnya tersiksa; maka aku tak punya pilihan lain. Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk melindunginya. Tapi, tenang saja, aku akan membuatnya nyaman di dalam sana.  
Aku akan membuatnya memilih untuk berada disangkar itu bersamaku."

Hanya untuk memastikan orang yang kau cintai tak terluka sedikitpun, mungkin sedikit kekangan akan berguna.

Bukan?

Sial, ini kali pertamanya ia jatuh cinta dan sudah separah ini.

Menanggapinya, Mayuzumi hanya mengulum senyum tipis. Sepertinya ia memang harus lebih banyak membaca buku yang menjelaskan alasan mengapa seseorang akan bertindak di luar aturan nalar dan logika hanya demi seseorang lainnya.

Pemuda bersurai abu-abu itu lalu berdiri dan sudah bersiap meninggalkan ruangan sebelum mengingat sesuatu. "Oh, iya. Ada yang mencarimu tadi, Akashi."

.

** ) Hearts Conflict ( **

.

Ogiwara mendengar semuanya. Dari awal hingga akhir.

Entah kenapa, dibanding masuk kedalam dan langsung menyelesaikan permintaan dari Ibu Kuroko, ia malah berdiri diam di depan pintu—alih-alih disebut menguping pembicaraan Akashi dan Mayuzumi. Meskipun tak yakin jika kedua orang itu tak menyadari kehadirannya dari awal, ia hanya tersentak pelan begitu sosok Mayuzumi menjulang dihadapannya setelah pintu terbuka.

"Ah, ini dia. Masuklah. Aku tidak akan mengganggu." Dan pemuda itu berlalu begitu saja meninggalkan Ogiwara yang mematung di depan pintu.

"Apa kau tidak mendengarnya? Cepat masuk," ujar Akashi dari dalam. Cepat-cepat saja Ogiwara menggerakkan kakinya memasuki ruangan itu. Pemuda itu mengambil tempat duduk di depan meja Akashi yang tadi digunakan Mayuzumi.

"Langsung saja. Apa maumu? Alamatku?" Akashi _to the point. _Tampaknya ia mulai kehilangan _mood _drastis akibat pembicaraan dengan Mayuzumi tadi.

Ogiwara menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Bibi dan Paman pasti sudah berada di kediamanmu sekarang," lanjutnya berusaha tenang.

Sungguh, berhadapan dengan seorang Akashi memang sering menimbulkan sensasi aneh; membuat bergidik dan terasa diancam. Walaupun Ogiwara termasuk 'sering' bertemu dengannya meski tidak dekat—Ogiwara adalah anggota klub basket, _anyway—_tetap saja ia belum terbiasa dengan aura Akashi; meskipun kali ini pemilik manik heterokrom tersebut tampak sangat bukan-Akashi-sekali. Maksudnya, Akashi Seijuurou dihadapannya kini benar-benar seperti orang ling-lung. Nada bicaranya yang biasanya dingin, malah terdengar mengeluh. Tatapannya juga tetap kosong. Masih efek _mood_nya yang mendadak hancur, sepertinya.

Sang surai merah mengernyit. "Ada di kediamanku?" Akashi membeo.

"Paman dan Ayahmu ternyata teman dekat, Akashi. Aku juga baru tahu tadi malam." Ia terkekeh pelan dengan canggung. "Jadi, Bibi memintaku mendatangimu untuk memberitahu bahwa Kuroko akan pulang malam ini."

_Mood _Akashi kini minus, lebih parah dari sebelumnya sampai dititik di mana ia tak berkutik karena kalimat tadi. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, tak tahu akan menjawab apa. Ia benar-benar berharap bisa menghabiskan malam bersama Tetsuya-nya lagi. Tapi, bukankah itu bagus kalau orang tua mereka saling mengenal? Sepertinya di balik pengorbanannya melepas Kuroko kali ini, ia harus mendapatkan sesuatu yang lebih besar.

Oh, ambigu sekali. Dan tampaknya 'sangkar emas'nya itu kini terbuka sedikit; membiarkan sang penghuni berkeliaran keluar.

"Selain itu, Bibi juga sangat berterima kasih karena kau sudah mau menolong Kuroko kemarin. Terlebih, kudengar tadi ada tiga orang yang dikeluarkan karena pem-_bully_-an. Apa mereka yang menyakiti Kuroko?" Akashi mengangguk sekilas. "Mereka pantas mendapatkannya," jawabnya datar.

Ogiwara mengulum senyum tipis. Meskipun Akashi yang didengarnya terkenal kejam dan otoriter—dan pas bertemu pertama kali sukses membuatnya kakinya lemas—ternyata ia bisa baik juga. Padahal seingatnya, baik dirinya ataupun Kuroko sama sekali tak mengenal Akashi dengan baik. Ia bahkan ragu kalau Kuroko pernah mendengar nama lelaki ini; mengingat Kuroko kadang tipe tidak pedulian sekalipun orang itu adalah ketua dewan siswa mereka.

Sebagai balasan, pemuda bersurai oranye itu membungkuk perlahan sembari bergumam, "Terima kasih banyak. Seandainya ada yang dapat aku lakukan sebagai balasan ketidak berdayaanku melindungi sahabatku sendiri… aku benar-benar berterima kasih, Akashi."

Mendengar perkataan Ogiwara, seringai menawan tampak mengembang di paras rupawan sang pemilik manik heterokrom. _Mood_nya kini kembali dengan sempurna. Kelebihan lain Akashi Seijuurou; terlalu berbakat menemukan sebuah celah di tengah kesempitan; oh, kesempatan.

"Tak perlu berterima kasih. Aku tidak membutuhkannya." Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba ia memikirkan sesuatu yang menarik.

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak membutuhkan 'terima kasih'mu."

Ogiwara mengernyit; seringai Akashi semakin melebar.

"—Aku hanya membutuhkan persetujuanmu tentang hubunganku dan Tetsuya."

Ogiwara tercengang.

Apa dia bilang?

'Hubungannya dengan Tetsuya'? Kuroko? Jadi, rumor yang beredar tentang 'deklarasi di kafetaria' benar adanya? Padahal awalnya ia mengira hal itu hanya gosip belaka. Namun, Ogiwara tak dapat menahan dirinya menganga karena mendapat konfirmasi langsung dari orang yang bersangkutan. Dan, untuk apa pula Akashi meminta persetujuannya? Mau melamar memangnya?

"Tidak. Belum. Aku hanya ingin tahu pendapatmu."

Pendapat tentang apa?

"Hubunganku dengan Tetsuya, tentunya."

Hubungan? Hubungan apa?

"Aku mencintai Tetsuya. Kau pasti tahu maksudku."

Batin Ogiwara bungkam seketika. Padahal tak satupun kata yang dikeluarkannya, tapi sang surai merah sudah menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Sial, Akashi ini cenayang memangnya?

"Sayang sekali, aku bukan cenayang."

Ogiwara _sweatdrop._

Yah, kalau membicarakan mengenai pendapatnya, Ogiwara setuju saja. Tampaknya, dengan Akashi di sisi Kuroko, sahabatnya itu akan baik-baik saja; ia benar-benar yakin akan apa yang didengarnya dari hasil menguping tadi.

Namun, bukan itu masalahnya.

"Kalau aku sih setuju selama kau tidak akan menyakitinya… Tapi," Ia menggantung kalimatnya dan menghela nafas pelan.

"—Aku tidak menyangka Kuroko dapat melupakan masa lalunya secepat itu."

Masa lalu, kah? Sesuatu yang terjadi telah lama, namun terus membekas walau tertelan waktu. Entah itu sesuatu yang baik, ataupun buruk. Sesuatu yang ingin dilupakan, atau tetap dikenang.

"Terlebih, aku tidak tahu kalau Kuroko juga sudah tak mengingat orang _itu _lagi." Dan balik, kini Akashi yang bungkam.

Kuroko Tetsuya…

Berapa banyak yang tidak ia ketahui tentangnya?

.

**!) Hearts Conflict (!**

**.**

Sinar matahari di saat pagi memang yang paling menyebalkan. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam kurun waktu terakhir ini, akhirnya Kuroko dapat benar-benar dengan nyaman tidur di ranjangnya sendiri.

Ya, di ranjangnya. Bukan ranjang milik sang surai merah yang 'menculik'nya kemarin.

Ah, rasanya sepasang aquamarine yang baru memunculkan kilatannya setelah disembunyikan selama beberapa jam di balik kelopak mata kini terasa berat kembali; berair. Ingatannya tentang kejadian kemarin masih membekas dan sontak membuat sang empunya surai biru muda tersenyum tipis. Ya, tepat saat ternyata Akashi membiarkannya pulang ke rumah—entah apa yang merasuki pemuda itu, Kuroko tidak tahu—dan disambut ibunya yang langsung memeluk seolah telah kehilangan selama berbulan-bulan lamanya; padahal hanya sehari. Ah, jangan lupakan Ayahnya yang turut berada di sana.

Awalnya pria dewasa itu hanya bungkam melihat sang istri yang menangis; antara senang atau sedih?—terlalu mendramatisir memang. Namun, akhirnya ia memberanikan diri mengucapkan kata maaf atas segala perlakuannya selama ini yang membuat sang surai biru tertekan.

Sungguh, Kuroko ingin turut menangis bersama Ibunya. Tapi urung dan jadilah ia hanya tersenyum penuh makna pada sang Ayah. Bukan karena apa, dulu Ayahnya bukan pribadi keras dan dingin; beliau malah sangat penyayang dan tak kalah lembut dari sang Ibu.

Tapi, semenjak menduduki bangku tingkat terakhir di sekolah menengah pertama, setelah orang _itu _meninggalkannya, saat dirinya berani dijadikan 'boneka' oleh teman-temannya—mulai dari situlah sang Ayah turut berubah; menjadi sering memarahinya, berlaku kasar, bahkan mendiaminya berminggu-minggu—seolah tak peduli lagi anaknya masih ada atau menghilang ke alam lain.

Dan kini, apa ia bisa berharap semuanya kembali seperti semula? Mendapatkan keluarganya yang sehangat dulu? Mendapatkan kehidupannya yang lama?

Dering alarm dari sebelah kirinya menginterupsi. Tampaknya ia bangun lebih cepat, heh? Tumben sekali.

Ia menggeliat sebentar sebelum menyibak selimut yang menutupi separuh tubuhnya. Selang beberapa detik kemudian, ia menegakkan tubuhnya dan mulai berjalan ke kamar mandi. Pantulan yang ditampilkan benda datar berbentuk oval itu lebih baik dari biasanya. Hanya seorang pemuda yang mahkota biru mudanya sedikit berantakan; oh, _bed hair _yang menggemaskan. Tak ada kantung mata berlebih atau raut wajah kelelahan di sana. Berterima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya pada kesempatan tidur berlebihan yang dianjurkan sang surai sewarna lumut kemarin. Hampir seharian kemarin dihabiskannya dengan terbaring di ranjang ruang UKS—padahal hanya lebam.

Ah, Kuroko. Kau habis demam kemarin, tak ingat?

Selesai dengan acara bercerminnya, Kuroko segera melesat mandi dan berganti pakaian. Memakai celana krem panjang dan kaus berlapis hoodie sudah cukup untuknya. Ini hari sabtu; tak ada sekolah, tak ada kegiatan apapun selain berbelanja dengan Kise Ryouta.

Begitu langkahnya berhenti di ruang makan, sudah tampak Ayah dan Ibunya yang bercengkrama seperti biasa. Seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Betapa ia merindukan saat seperti ini. Namun, sarapan pagi bersamanya tak berlangsung lama. Kise datang tepat waktu rupanya.

Setelah pamit, mereka mulai berjalan ke distrik pertokoan yang tak cukup jauh dari kediaman Kuroko. Entah apa yang Kise naiki hingga sampai kerumahnya, pemuda bersurai biru itu cuma menemukan Kise seorang diri di depan rumahnya.

"Wah~ Kurokocchi dengan pakaian kasual memang _kawaii~ssu!" _Si pirang mulai memeluknya erat. Padahal Kuroko merasa penampilannya saat ini benar-benar kelewat biasa saja, berbalik dengan Kise; kaos bergaris dan rompi warna gelap. Oh, tak lupa _sunglasses _dan kalungan headphone.

Kuroko mendengus. "Sesak Kise-kun. Tolong lepaskan." Dan kalimatnya sama sekali tak diindahkan Kise. Tak peduli kalau orang-orang di sekeliling mereka menatap aneh. Hei, ini area ramai!

Tapi, pelukan maut itu akhirnya selesai begitu sesuatu disaku sang surai biru bergetar. Oh, ada pesan rupanya.

"Eh, dari siapa Kurokocchi?" Karena rasa penasaran yang tinggi, Kise yang sebelumnya memeluk Kuroko dari belakang, kembali memajukan kepalanya untuk dapat turut melihat apa yang terpampang di layar ponsel tersebut. Kuroko yang tak ambil pusing tentang kelakuan Kise cepat-cepat membuka pesan tersebut.

Dan sepersekian detik berikutnya, Kise dan Kuroko sama-sama membeku di tempat dengan wajah memucat.

Fr : Unknown Number

Subject : No subject.

Matilah.

Matilah.

Matilah.

Menjauhlah dari Akashi-kun, dasar sampah sialan! Kau tak pantas untuknya!

Dan lagi, jangan sebarkan virus _gay-_mu itu! Mati saja!

Orang sepertimu tak perlu hidup!

.

A—apa-apaan ini?!

.

***) Hearts Conflict (***

**Chapter 4, END.**

**.**

**Next :**

**Chapter 05, Date Day; Our Fluffy Stories**

**A.N :**

**- Em, cuma mau bilang maaf karena di chapter kali ini AkaKuronya kurang banget. Malah, kayaknya nyaris ga ada scene mereka berdua, yak? #nyengir gaje. **_**Demo**_**, jangan khawatir karena chapter depan, liat aja dari judul chapternya! Lune bakal usahakan buat kencan mereka se-fluffy mungkin~ jadi, mungkin bakal full AkaKuro meski tetap saja bakal masuk konflik sedikit demi sedikit. Maaf lagi karena ga ada preview, rahasia sih hehe ;p Apa ada yang sudah bisa nebak gimana konfliknya ini? haha.**

**- Oh ya, makasih banget untuk semua reviews. Lune ga sempat bales satu-satu. Makasih banget yak atas apapun yang kalian paparkan di kolom itu! **_**That's my spirit for this fic~**_** Untuk yang memberi pertanyaan, semuanya bakal terjawab seiring berjalannya waktu~ /halah/ maksudnya, seiring munculnya chapter baru hehe. So, Lune harap kalian bakal ngisi kolom itu lagi biar Lune tau apa ada yang kurang atau mungkin cuma mau curcol? Silahkan~**

**See ya in the next chapter~**


	5. 05, Date Day Our Fluffy Stories

**IMPORTANT NOTE : **Di chapter ini, Lune hanya akan menampilkan adegan Akakuro yang sedang berkencan (khusus untuk permintaan maaf karena telat update /plak). Jadi, Lune sengaja mempercepat alurnya, DAN MAAF BANGET KALAU TERLALU PANJANG PLUS NGEBOSENIN *sobs plus bows*. Chapter 6 nanti akan membahas apa saja yang terjadi sejak scene saat Kuroko mendapatkan pesan teror. Jadi, untuk sementara, lupakan konfliknya. Lalala~ #diiket #dimasukin gudang #bakar gudangnya /abaikan.

Piss._.)v

.

**Hearts Conflict**

**By Lunette Athella**

**Disclaimer:**

Kuroko no Basuke (c) Tadatoshi Fujimaki

**Rate:** T

**Genre:** Romance, Drama, Friendship

.

**Summary:**

Kuroko tidak tahu akan menyebut ini keberuntungan atau apa. Terbebas dari bully-an, terjebak di sebuah rumah bak istana, hingga dideklarasikan sebagai 'hak milik' oleh seorang pangeran sekolah.

**Pair/s:**

Akashi X Kuroko, Slight other pairs.

**Warning/s:**

Typos, gaje, Shounen-ai!, Protective!Akashi, alur maju mundur dengan tidak signifikan/?, bahasa labil bin ababil, tidak berpedoman pada EYD yang benar, OOCness merajalela, OCs, AU maybe, de-el-el.

**Special Thanks as always for Chi-chan a.k.a Akaya Akiko/Chia-senpai :'3**

**Chapter 05, Date Day; Our Fluffy Stories**

.

Are things hard for you too sometimes? Why are you being sad by yourself?  
When the lights turn off one by one, I'll shine on you

Don't be sad no no no, you're not alone no no no  
You always became a light for me.  
Hold my hand, come and lean on me  
I'll always be your strength

—**No No No**** ~ Apink—**

.

Minggu.

Itulah yang dikatakan sang kalender tanpa perlu buka mulut. Sementara dering alarm yang berada tepat di atas sebuah meja kecil di samping tempat tidur sudah lebih dahulu menyuarakan bahwa kini menginjak pukul 08:30 pagi.

Pemuda bersurai biru yang lebih diketahui sebagai sang pemilik kamar tampak berjalan pelan mendekati benda yang mulai membuat telinganya terganggu itu. Ia kemudian menggerakkan sebelah tangan untuk mematikannya. Setelah cukup memastikan benda tadi takkan mengeluarkan bunyi apapun, sang pemilik surai biru kemudian beralih mengambil sebuah kacamata berframe kotak hitam yang tergeletak tepat di samping benda tadi.

Ia memakainya perlahan. Mencoba membuat kedua manik aquamarinenya beradaptasi dengan lensa minus pada kacamata tersebut. Kuroko Tetsuya kemudian mematut diri dihadapan sebuah cermin kecil yang tersedia di ruang itu, memperbaiki letak kacamatanya sebentar.

Selain karena permintaan Kise kemarin—yang entah kenapa diikutinya—sebenarnya benda itu sudah cukup familiar. Ia mengenakannya sejak tingkat terakhir sekolah dasar hingga sekolah menengah pertama. Namun, pemuda itu memutuskan untuk tidak menggunakannya lagi semenjak masuk sekolah menengah atas karena penglihatannya membaik.

Puas dengan letak sang kacamata, Kuroko beralih sedikit memperbaiki rambutnya serta pakaian yang dikenakannya sekarang. Entah apa—lagi yang dipikirkannya kemarin, ia sampai setuju dengan baju pilihan si pirang; t-shirt hitam polos, dipadu dengan _cardigan _model deep v-neck berwarna putih, celana biru panjang_, _dan sepatu converse putih. Jadilah sekarang ia menghela nafas perlahan melihat tampilan dirinya.

Dibanding melanjutkan pemikiran frustasinya, Kuroko kemudian mengalihkan fokusnya pada ponsel biru yang secara kebetulan berada di sampingnya. Dibukanya benda _flip _itu lalu mulai membaca pesan terakhir yang diterima.

.

Fr : Akashi Seijuurou

Subject : Konbanwa.

Aku akan menjemput di rumahmu besok pagi-pagi sekali. Bersiaplah.

.

Membaca pesan itu, sepasang alis Kuroko bertaut. Sang pengirim pesan sama sekali tak mencantumkan waktu tepat kunjungannya. Jadilah saat ini Kuroko bersiap 'pagi-pagi sekali' sampai mendahului alarm yang lupa digantinya tadi malam. Ah—perlu diketahui, 'pagi-pagi' untuk Kuroko Tetsuya pada hari libur dimulai pukul 10:00.

Menghela nafas—lagi, ia kemudian menempatkan ponselnya di saku lalu berjalan mendekati pintu keluar kamarnya. _Kalau Akashi-kun belum datang, mungkin aku bisa berjalan-jalan sebentar dengan Nigou, _pemuda itu membatin. Lagipula, tak ada suara berisik sang Ibu jikalau memang pemilik surai merah sudah datang terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Namun Kuroko tidak pernah tahu, yang dimaksudkan oleh Akashi Seijuurou sebagai 'pagi-pagi sekali' dan alasan sang ibu tak menggedor pintu kamarnya adalah dikarenakan mereka kini tampak berbincang di ruang makan. Tampaknya, dalam beberapa menit saja—atau entah berapa lama karena Kuroko tidak tahu kapan Akashi datang—kedua orang itu bisa menjadi sangat akrab.

Pemuda bersurai biru yang baru saja menuruni beberapa anak tangga itu berhenti sebentar. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali, berharap maniknya salah menangkap kejadian karena mendadak ia tak bisa bergerak. Tapi, sapaan pagi sang ayah mematahkan harapannya barusan.

"_Ohayou, _Tetsuya." Kuroko Kazuto menurunkan koran pagi yang tengah dibacanya. Ia kemudian melirik sebentar putranya dengan tatapan datar. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sana?" tanyanya lagi.

Kuroko menghela nafas sebentar. "O-o_hayou, _Otoosan," jawabnya berusaha tenang sembari memikirkan jawaban pertanyaan tadi. "Aku hanya—"

Kuroko menelan ludah.

Tidak mungkin 'kan ia bilang bahwa tubuhnya sekarang seolah terpasung di tempat karena sepasang manik heterokrom tengah menatapnya dari ekor mata, disertai seringai menawan nan membutakan, walau sebenarnya pemuda bermarga Akashi itu tidak sedang menghadap padanya?!

—_Wow_, dari mana pula ia tahu Akashi sedang menyeringai kalau pemuda itu bahkan tidak menatapnya secara langsung?

_Dan kenapa juga aku mesti merasa terpasung begini? _Batin Kuroko menjerit dengan OOC-nya.

Alis Kazuto naik sebelah. Mendadak heran begitu melihat ekspresi _absurd _putranya.

"Tetsuya—?"

"Err—"

"Ah, Tecchan!"

Namun untungnya, pemuda itu tak perlu menelan ludah susah payah lagi karena sang Ibu tengah menjadi malaikat penyelamat yang mengalihkan pertanyaan sang Ayah.

Diinterupsi percakapan kecil anak-ayah tersebut, Kohana mengalihkan perhatiannya dari ucapan sang Tuan Muda Akashi. "Cepatlah kemari! Ada yang menunggumu dan Okaasan sudah menyiapkan sarapan." Dengan riangnya, wanita paruh baya itu kemudian menggerakkan sebelah tangan untuk memanggil putranya disertai senyum lebar nan menawan—benar-benar _angelic. _"Dan, wah. Tecchan mengenakan kacamata lagi."

"_Hai'."_

Mengangguk pelan seraya bersyukur dalam hati serta mencoba mengabaikan kalimat terakhir Kohana, Kuroko muda kemudian lanjut menggerakkan kakinya susah payah menuruni tangga. Dengan gerakan kikuk—karena masih merasakan pemilik manik heterokrom itu mengamati setiap gerakannya, Kuroko muda mendekati meja makan.

Posisi tempat duduk pemuda bermarga Akashi itu membelakangi tangga. Sementara sang Ibu Kuroko berada di depannya dan sang Ayah di sebelahnya. Jadilah jikalau pemuda pemilik manik aquamarine itu ingin turut bergabung di meja tersebut, ia harus menduduki kursi di samping Akashi dan berhadapan Ayahnya dikarenakan jumlah kursi yang tersedia cuma empat.

"_Ohayou, _Okaasan, Akashi-kun," sapanya pelan sebelum pasrah mengambil tempat yang tersisa.

"_Ohayou mo," _balas keduanya serempak.

Sejenak, Kuroko memperhatikan penampilan pemuda di sampingnya. Mengenakan kemeja yang lengannya dilipat hingga siku sewarna surainya. Dilengkapi dasi, celana, serta rompi tanpa lengan yang berwarna hitam.

Ia teringat sesuatu, "_Nee, _apa Akashi-kun sudah sejak tadi datang?"

Pemilik surai merah itu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak. Baru beberapa menit yang lalu," balasnya pelan.

"Tepatnya lima puluh menit yang lalu," Kohana menambahkan. "_Gomenne, _Tecchan memang jarang keluar kamar sebelum jam 10:00 kalau hari libur." Kali ini kalimat tersebut tertuju pada Akashi. Pemuda itu mengangguk memaklumi diiringi senyum tipis.

"Dan, waktu Seijuurou-kun datang, daripada Okaasan membiarkannya menunggu di luar—dan meskipun ia menolak karena katanya sudah sarapan, Okaasan panggil—paksa—untuk makan bersama sekaligus berterima kasih atas pertolongannya yang dulu."

Kuroko Tetsuya mengangguk paham. "_Souka_."

Acara sarapan pagi—yang sebenarnya cukup telat itu di awali dengan tenang. Masing-masing menikmati hidangan yang tersedia dengan tenang,

—hingga Kohana teringat sesuatu.

"Ah~ Sebelum Okaasan benar-benar lupa, Seijuurou-kun tadi bilang kalau ia sudah mendeklarasikan Tecchan sebagai miliknya dan meminta restu dari Okaasan. Jadi—"

"UHUK!"

"—bagaimana Tecchan?"

Kuroko mendadak tersedak hebat dan hampir menjatuhkan kacamatanya, disusul sang Ayah yang nyaris menyemburkan minumannya.

Kazuto spontan memutar kepala dan menatap istrinya horror. Sungguh, seharusnya ia memperhatikan perbincangan kedua orang itu tadi. Bahkan Kohana sampai menyebut Akashi dengan nama kecilnya. Sebenarnya apa saja yang sudah mereka bicarakan sejak tadi?

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Sial, yang seharusnya masuk melalui jalur pencernaan malah menyimpang ke pernapasan.

"Cepat minum ini, Tetsuya," refleks, sang surai merah menyodorkannya segelas air untuk membantu si surai biru menelan dengan benar. Sementara Kohana malah tergelak sendiri mendapat respon sepasang ayah-anak tersebut.

Diterimanya sodoran gelas tersebut lalu menghabiskan isinya dalam beberapa teguk. Setelah merasa masalah tersedaknya selesai, ia memperbaiki letak kacamatanya sebentar. Lalu, dengan spontan sepasang iris aquamarine itu menghujam tatapan menusuk pada heterokrom di sampingnya. Seolah mengatakan '_apa-yang-sudah-kau-katakan-pada-Okaasan?!' _disertai aura yang mendadak kelam.

Akashi sendiri sama sekali tidak merasa terintimidasi oleh aura tersebut—malah sebenarnya ia tengah menahan tawa karena pertama kalinya melihat sang surai biru menampilkan ekspresi membunuh. Ia membalas tatapan Kuroko muda dengan '_aku-hanya-mengatakan-yang-sebenarnya-Tetsuya' _disertai seringai lebar yang sukses membuat pemilik manik aquamarine berdecak dalam hati. Aksi saling berbicara lewat tatapan itu tiba-tiba berhenti begitu Kohana berdehem pelan. Isyarat bahwa dirinya akan mengatakan sesuatu.

Begitu seluruh perhatian tertuju padanya, wanita itu beralih menatap Akashi lembut, "Kalau Seijuurou-kun meminta restu dariku, maka jawabannya adalah—"

"—_tidak."_

BLTAR!

_Background _ruang makan tersebut mendadak berubah dipenuhi sambaran petir di mana-mana. Pas sekali untuk mengiringi ekspresi tiga orang pendengar yang berubah drastis—Akashi spontan tersentak dengan bola mata melebar sempurna sembari mengerjap beberapa kali, Kuroko Tetsuya nyaris tersedak _part 2_, dan Kazuto menatap istrinya dengan alis bertaut hebat dan mulut yang terbuka-tertutup.

—Err, apa mereka salah dengar?

Kohana tergelak lagi.

"_Ara—_maksudnya, aku tidak tahu akan memberi jawaban 'ya' atau 'tidak'. Walaupun sebenarnya Seijuurou-kun memenuhi nyaris seluruh kriteriaku untuk 'menantu idaman'—" mendengar hal ini, Kuroko Tetsuya sukses tersedak lagi, "—namun tetap saja, kriteria paling utama adalah 'Tecchan sendiri yang menyetujuinya' maka aku akan turut setuju," jelasnya masih disertai senyuman lembut.

Entah kenapa, kalimat Kohana tadi membuat Akashi menyadari sesuatu. Ia segera berbalik menatap sang pemilik surai biru yang sibuk meneguk air. Setiap gerakan yang dibuatnya tak luput dari pantauan heterokrom itu. Bagaimana manik di balik kacamata tersebut perlahan menunjukkan kilatan aneka ragamnya yang sebelumnya terasa kosong. Bagaimana bibir tipis itu mulai mengubah bentuk yang awalnya didominasi garis pendek. Bagaimana—Kuroko Tetsuya perlahan merasuki hidup dan jiwanya.

Sebersit senyum tipis kemudian tampil di paras porselennya.

"Terima kasih atas jawabannya, Bibi."

Kohana menelengkan kepalanya sebentar sebelum bergumam pelan bahwa pemuda itu tidak perlu berterima kasih. Namun, senyum sang Akashi semakin lebar.

"—Aku berjanji akan menjadi seseorang yang pantas untuk Tetsuya nanti."

.

**o| Hearts Conflicts |o**

.

Sepasang aquamarine itu dipicingkan. Kedua belah bibirnya terbuka perlahan—namun, tertutup kembali. Detik selanjutnya, helaan nafas pendek terdengar samar.

_Well, _acara sarapan pagi tadi selesai tidak lama. Selanjutnya, sepasang biru muda-merah itu meminta izin untuk berkencan—berjalan-jalan 'sebentar'_. _Dan sekarang, setelah berjalan lebih dari lima belas menit yang hanya diisi oleh keramaian kota di pagi hari, keduanya telah sampai di sebuah tempat yang dapat dikatakan 'taman'.

Taman yang penghuninya sebagian besar bersimbiosis mutualisme dengan manusia; berbagai pepohonan, bunga-bungaan, serangga, dan banyak lagi—oh, tentunya manusia juga banyak. Untuk lebih spesifiknya, kini kedua orang itu tengah rehat sejenak dengan duduk berdampingan di salah satu bangku yang tersedia di depan danau yang ada di taman itu.

Kuroko Tetsuya menatap Akashi Seijuurou dalam diam.

—Ah, seharusnya ia mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi, tidak. Kalau Akashi muda itu ingin bermain 'tetap tenang dan tidak bersuara', maka ia akan dengan senang hati meladeni.

Namun, entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang janggal.

Dan entah kenapa lagi, Kuroko dibuat risih oleh hal itu.

"Akashi-kun?" ujarnya monoton dan pelan. Saking pelannya, lebih terdengar seolah bisikan.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban.

Menghela nafas, Kuroko menaikkan volume suaranya. "Akashi-kun?" tanyanya lagi. Kali ini, pemuda itu spontan menolehkan kepala ke samping untuk melihat sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan oleh Akashi itu.

Dan detik selanjutnya, Kuroko tersentak sebentar walau masih dengan wajah datar karena mendapati sepasang heterokrom menatapnya intens. "A—Akashi-kun?" Ia mengulang pertanyaannya disertai sebelah alis terangkat dan manik aquamarine yang balas berkilat datar.

Bukannya langsung menjawab, pemuda bermarga Akashi itu malah mengukir sebuah senyum lembut di paras porselennya. Sukses membuat Kuroko semakin heran. Belum lagi, begitu tangan kanannya ia angkat dan menyentuhkan jemari dinginnya ke salah satu pipi pucat Kuroko. Tak lupa dengan mengeliminasi jarak, hingga kini mereka benar-benar dekat.

"Kuroko Tetsuya—kau, kunyatakan bersalah atas tuduhan menyeretku berdosa karena jatuh cinta dan terpikat oleh pesonamu."

Satu detik, hening.

Dua detik, masih sama.

Tiga detik

Hingga detik kelima, barulah Kuroko mencerna baik-baik apa yang dimaksud pemuda dihadapannya itu. Dan,

Ba—thump!

Kuroko mengerjap berulang kali bersamaan dengan debaran di dadanya yang berubah aneh.

Bahkan, ia tidak sadar tengah menahan nafas dengan badan yang mendadak mematung, begitu jemari Akashi menelusuri tiap inci wajahnya. Mulai dari menyibak pelan surai _baby blue_nya yang jatuh hingga menyentuh kacamatanya, lalu bermain di kedua pipi, dagu, bibir—hingga berhenti ketika jari tengah dan telunjuknya ia gunakan untuk menarik hidung Kuroko sekilas. Spontan membuat sang empunya manik aquamarine mengaduh sakit.

Akashi terkekeh pelan, kemudian beralih mengacak surai biru Kuroko. "Kau manis sekali, Tetsuya. Dan aku tidak menyangka kau benar-benar cocok mengenakan kacamata itu," ungkapnya jujur masih dengan senyum yang terukir.

Sial. Di matanya kini, paras Akashi Seijuurou tampak dipenuhi aura blink-blink yang menyilaukan sekaligus memikat hingga sepasang maniknya tidak mau melepaskan tatapannya. Memang, ini bukan pertama kalinya pemuda yang terkenal otoriter itu menunjukkan senyum padanya. Tapi, tetap saja reaksi serta halusinasi aneh seolah tengah menatap malaikat itu tidak mau berkurang. Entah kenapa, entah bagaimana, Kuroko tidak tahu—dan ia merasa tidak perlu tahu.

Tapi, kali ini ditambah dengan sentuhan lembut di pipinya. Sentuhan lembut dari jemari dingin yang sukses membuat pipinya memanas. Aneh? Jelas saja. Kuroko heran sendiri bagaimana dingin jemari Akashi bisa membuat pipinya panas begitu.

Selain itu, setelah beberapa hari ini mengenal Akashi Seijuurou, Kuroko dengan amat sangat berat hati mengakui bahwa ia tidak dapat mengendalikan ekspresinya yang terkenal sedatar tembok jika berhadapan dengan pemuda satu ini. Seperti sekarang ini, ia cepat-cepat memalingkan wajah. Menatap lurus pada pemukaan danau yang dipenuhi seroja yang indah. Untunglah, ini area sepi jadi tidak banyak bahkan tidak ada selain Akashi yang bisa menyadari ekspresi memalukannya kini.

"Aku tidak tahu Akashi-kun suka sekali menggombal," ujarnya pelan dengan nada yang diusahakan terdengar sarkas setelah berhasil menentramkan detak jantungnya menjadi normal. "Dan aku tidak manis karena aku bukan anak perempuan."

Salah satu sudut bibir Akashi terangkat, "Tentu saja kau manis, Tetsuya. Lebih manis dari perempuan malah. Apalagi kalau dengan ekspresi kesal begitu."

"Aku tidak kesal dan berhenti menyebutku manis," jawabnya cepat.

"Ho, begitu, kah?" Kali ini, telunjuk dan jempol Akashi menekan dagunya lembut lalu menarik wajah Kuroko hingga mereka kembali berhadapan. Ia tersenyum—lagi. Tapi, kali ini ada sesuatu yang aneh. Senyuman itu…

"_You're my chocolate__. __My sweetest chocolate__. __I really wanna have you_. _You, who is so sweet. __I wanna have you__, w__anna have you_.(*)"

Pemilik manik aquamarine itu tertegun sebentar begitu mendengar ucapan Akashi. Ah, lebih tepatnya, pemuda itu seolah tengah menyanyikan bait lagu untuknya. "_To you, who is looking at me__. __I'll sing a song just for you."_

"_The one who gave me the gift of love, that's you__. __The one person who gave me that dazzling love__. __That's what you are__,"_ lanjutnya. Sukses membuat sebuah senyum tipis—yang entah bagaimana—muncul di paras sang surai biru. Ukh, tentunya Kuroko mengabaikan arti bait tersebut.

"_You're my candy__, l__ollipop candy__. __I really wanna kiss you__. __I really wanna love you__, yeah." _

Kuroko menepuk kedua tangannya pelan begitu Akashi menyelesaikan lagu pendeknya. "Aku tidak tahu Akashi-kun bisa menyanyi dengan bagus."

Pemuda itu terkekeh lagi, "Ku anggap itu pujian darimu, Tetsuya," balasnya.

Awalnya, Akashi siap mengarahkan tangannya untuk kembali mengacak surai lembut milik Kuroko. Namun, hal itu diurungkannya bersamaan dengan bola matanya yang sedikit melebar ketika Kuroko—entah ia sadar atau tidak—menangkupkan kedua tangannya; menggenggam erat jemari Akashi dengan lembut.

"Padahal ini musim panas, tapi tangan Akashi-kun dingin sekali," ungkap Kuroko jujur. Ia kemudian turut menggabungkan sebelah tangan Akashi lainnya, mengalirkan kehangatan yang memaksa bibir Akashi menampilkan senyuman lagi.

Ah, sial. Terlalu lama bersama Kuroko Tetsuya membuat 'senyuman' bukanlah hal tabu lagi bagi seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Selain itu,

—kapan terakhir kali ia merasakan kehangatan seperti ini?

.

.

Sungguh, Kuroko refleks melakukannya. Sejak pertama kali Akashi menyentuhkan kulit tangannya pada permukaan pipi Kuroko, ia ingin sekali menangkap tangan tersebut dan mengalirkan kehangatan padanya. Namun, pertamanya ia sempat merasa terlalu malu dan kikuk,

—hingga ia mendengar lantunan lagu itu.

Akashi menyanyikannya dengan baik, sangat baik. Tapi, Kuroko merasakan sesuatu yang aneh. Seolah Akashi malah bersenandung lirih saat melantunkannya, entah kenapa. Jujur saja, ia merasa tidak suka. Ia merasa turut sesak mendengarnya.

Jadilah, begitu Akashi selesai, ia memberanikan diri melakukan hal tersebut sebagai satu-satunya solusi agar pemuda itu melupakan hal apapun yang membuatnya terdengar miris begitu.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kau sehangat ini, Tetsuya." Pemuda itu berujar.

"Sekarang Akashi-kun tahu, kan?" balasnya.

Akashi mengangguk setuju, ia mengarahkan tangannya yang masih direngkuh Kuroko mendekat—lalu mengecup puncak tangan pucat namun hangat itu sekilas. "Terima kasih."

Untuk sesaat, Kuroko mematung kembali begitu merasakan sentuhan lembut bibir pemuda itu di permukaan kulitnya.

.

.

"Sebenarnya, kenapa Akashi-kun mengajakku ke sini?" Setelah sukses menggerakkan tubuhnya yang tadi sempat tak bisa bergerak, kini Kuroko berjalan pelan di samping Akashi yang katanya ingin mengunjungi sebuah taman ria yang terletak cukup dekat dari sana.

Pemilik surai merah itu meletakkan salah satu telunjuknya di dagu, memasang pose berpikir. "Em—entahlah. Jujur saja aku tidak punya rencana apapun pagi ini dan seharusnya aku mengajakmu kencan nanti malam. Tapi, sehari tidak melihat Tetsuya saja sudah membuatku rindu," balasnya yang sukses membuat Kuroko memutar bola matanya ke atas sekilas—tampaknya pemuda itu mulai membuat vaksin tersendiri untuk virus 'gombal'nya Akashi.

Kuroko mendengus halus, masih dengan topeng _emotionless_nya yang perlahan terpasang kembali. "Itu baru sehari saja. Bagaimana kalau tidak melihatku sebulan—setahun, Akashi-kun?"

Dan dengan pertanyaan itu, langkah Akashi terhenti. Kuroko yang menyadarinya turut berhenti dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat. Apa pertanyaannya salah?

"Kau tahu, Tetsuya," Akashi menatap aquamarine Kuroko lekat sembari menyunggingkan seringai menawan. "Aku sudah membiarkan diriku terjebak olehmu. Kau menjebakku, aku akan mendapatkanmu. Karena itulah, aku—yang sudah terjebak olehmu—takkan membiarkanmu menghilang jauh dari jarak pandangku dalam jangka waktu seperti itu. Apa yang akan aku dapatkan atau apa yang aku miliki takkan jauh-jauh dariku," jawabnya lantang.

Kuroko tersentak—Akashi Seijuurou…tidak main-main dengannya.

Melihat Kuroko yang bungkam, pemilik surai merah itu memutuskan untuk kembali berjalan. Namun sebelumnya, ia menarik sebelah tangan Kuroko ikut bersamanya.

"Ayo!"

Taman ria tersebut sudah dipenuhi banyak orang sejak dibuka pagi itu. Mulai dari anak-anak, remaja, hingga dewasa. Warga Jepang yang terkenal dengan istilah workaholic tersebut tentunya paling tidak ingin menghabiskan walau satu hari saja dengan keluarga masing-masing. Lagipula, taman ria ini tergolong taman ria yang menawarkan tiket dengan harga murah serta fasilitas yang cukup mengesankan. Hanya dibuka ketika hari minggu.

_Well, _ini cukup mengherankan bagi Kuroko. Kenapa orang seperti Akashi yang seharusnya lebih cocok di tempat seperti Ginza, Omotesando, ataupun Disneyland mau menghabiskan waktu di sini?

Namun, pertanyaan itu seolah terjawab secara tidak langsung saat Kuroko melihat ekspresi yang terpajang di paras pemilik surai merah itu. Terlihat sangat bersemangat?—yah, walaupun tetap saja ekspresi dingin dan tegaslah yang paling mendominasi.

Kuroko menaikkan sebelah ujung bibirnya.

"_Nee, _Apa Akashi-kun tidak pernah ke taman ria sebelumnya?"

Bingo. Akashi langsung mengangguk cepat sembari terus memegangi tangan Kuroko dan berjalan mengitari tempat itu. "_Well, _sebenarnya aku pernah ke sini."

Ha? Akashi Seijuurou pernah ke tempat seperti ini? Kuroko mengernyit sebentar. Fokus maniknya masih pada punggung Akashi yang berjalan di depannya. "Benarkah? Dengan siapa?"

"Ibu," balasnya singkat. Dan, Kuroko tak diberi kesempatan untuk bertanya lebih lanjut karena pemuda itu mulai memilih untuk menaiki wahana.

Tepatnya, menghindari pertanyaan selanjutnya.

.

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan tepat tengah hari saat sepasang biru muda-merah itu memutuskan untuk mengakhiri petualangan mereka mencoba tiap wahana yang ada. Kini, keduanya sudah duduk nyaman di jok mobil mewah yang akan membawa mereka ke _mansion _sang tuan muda Akashi.

Kuroko menghela nafas sebentar. Rasanya kepalanya masih pusing akibat kebanyakan mencoba wahana tadi. Meskipun bukan solusi yang diinginkannya, tapi ia menurut saja begitu Akashi mengatakan, "_Kita akan ke salah satu mansionku untuk makan siang. Setelahnya, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu padamu, Tetsuya_," padanya tadi. Bahkan ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana sebuah seringai terukir di paras pemuda itu saat mengatakan kalimat terakhir. Efek terlalu lelah mungkin, Kuroko tidak terlalu memperdulikan hal tersebut.

Sekarang saja kepalanya benar-benar terasa berat. Hingga ia tidak sadar tengah menjadikan pundak seseorang sebagai bantalan tidurnya.

.

**o| Hearts Conflicts |o**

.

Sepasang manik aquamarine itu berpendar saat sesuatu mulai menyapa penglihatannya. Ia kemudian mengarahkan sebelah tangannya untuk menghalangi cahaya yang berasal dari jendela di sebelahnya tersebut agar dapat mengadaptasikan pupilnya. Setelah itu, pemuda bersurai sewarna langit itu berusaha menegakkan tubuhnya yang sebelumnya terbaring di atas benda empuk.

Tunggu dulu… 'Jendela? 'Di sebelahnya'? Lalu, 'terbaring'? 'Di atas benda empuk'?

Kuroko tersentak sendiri. Secepat yang ia bisa, kepalanya memutar agar dapat melihat keseluruhan tempatnya berada sekarang, lalu memakai kembali kacamatanya yang terlepas.

Dan menurut hasil observasi kilatnya, ia dapat menyimpulkan bahwa dirinya kini berada di sebuah kamar berukuran 'sangat' besar yang interiornya didominasi warna putih klasik. Ia mengerjap. Bukankah tadi ia sedang berada di mobil bersama Akashi Seijuurou?

Tunggu—lagi, Akashi Seijuurou?

"Oh, kau sudah bangun Tetsuya?"

Serasa déjà vu, Kuroko menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan menemukan sang pemilik manik heterokrom yang baru saja masuk perlahan mendekati ranjang yang didudukinya sekarang.

"Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur Akashi-kun?" ujarnya pelan.

"Sekitar satu setengah jam sejak kita sampai di sini." Pemuda itu mengarahkan pandangannya pada sebuah jam yang terpasang apik di dinding ruangan tersebut. Jarum panjangnya menunjuk tepat pada angka lima, sementara jarum pendeknya berada antara angka tiga dan angka dua.

Kuroko bergumam, "_Souka," _sebelum menyadari sebuah tangan terulur padanya.

"Mau berkeliling sebentar sebelum Fujimoto selesai membuat makan siang?" tawarnya. Kuroko membalas uluran tangan tersebut dan mengangguk pelan tanda setuju.

Kedua orang itu kemudian berjalan keluar dari kamar tamu. Lalu, koridor lebar yang di dindingnya dipenuhi pigura bernilai ekonomis tinggi menyambut. Beberapa guci serta vas ditata sedemikian rupa.

Berhubung ini bukan rumah utama, pelayan yang menjaganya juga tidak sebanyak yang Kuroko temui di rumah Akashi dulu. Selain itu, tempat ini benar-benar didominasi warna putih. Mulai dari langit-langit tingginya, pilar-pilar artistik, dindingnya, sampai berbagai benda yang menghiasinya.

Selain itu, ruangan yang ada juga hampir sama dengan yang ada di rumah utama. Tapi, karena Kuroko hanya sempat menginap sehari saja di rumah utama dan juga tidak sempat berkeliling seperti ini, ia tidak bisa membandingkan lebih banyak.

Namun, di antara semua ruangan yang Akashi tunjukkan padanya, Kuroko berhenti melangkah dan terdiam cukup lama begitu mereka sampai di ruang yang berisi banyak alat musik. Fokus pemilik surai sewarna langit itu jatuh pada eksitensi sebuah grand piano berwarna putih mengkilap, dan tanpa sadar kakinya kini mengarah lurus pada piano tersebut.

"Kau bisa bermain piano, Tetsuya?" tanya Akashi tiba-tiba. Kuroko menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Tapi, aku sudah tertarik dengan piano sejak dulu. Apa Akashi-kun bisa memainkannya?"

Sebuah seringai tipis tampak di wajah Akashi, "Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu, mau memainkannya untukku?"

Dan kini, seringai tipis itu bertransformasi sempurna menjadi sebuah senyum miris. Pemuda itu kemudian menarik lengan Kuroko menjauhi piano tadi. Sontak saja membuat yang ditarik merengut heran.

"Akashi-kun?"

"Akan kumainkan sesuatu untukmu nanti, Tetsuya. Tapi, tidak sekarang. _Piano itu bukan milikku," _balasnya sembari terus berjalan lurus keluar dari ruangan tadi dan dengan kepala yang perlahan tertunduk.

Baru saja Kuroko ingin bertanya mengapa piano itu bukan miliknya padahal berada di _masion_nya, Akashi sudah terlanjur buka suara begitu mereka sampai di halaman belakang, dan Kuroko sukses takjub dengan pemandangan yang tersaji.

Halaman tersebut sangat luas. Seperti hamparan rumput yang juga ditumbuhi pepohonan seperti maple, elm dan willow. Selain itu, di sana sudah tersedia meja bundar yang terbuat dari kaca bening. Di atasnya, makan siang lengkap sudah tersedia.

Akashi kemudian menuntun sang pemilik manik aquamarine untuk duduk sebelum berujar pelan, "_Itadakimasu." _

.

.

Pukul lima sore dan Kuroko Tetsuya masih duduk tenang dengan berbagai cemilan yang tersedia di sampingnya serta tumpukan buku di sekelilingnya.

_Well, _kalau ada yang penasaran apa, di mana, dan bagaimana keadaan pemuda bersurai biru ini maka jawabannya simpel saja.

Apa dan di mana? Ia—Kuroko tengah berada di perpustakaan luar biasa besar dan lengkap yang tersedia di _mansion _Akashi.

Bagaimana? Di awali oleh Akashi sendiri yang entah kenapa mendadak menghilang. Setelah itu, seorang pria tua beruban namun berbadan tegap dan terlihat tegas mengatakan padanya bahwa pemilik surai merah itu tengah ada urusan sebentar. Pria yang mengaku sebagai kepala pelayan itu juga mengatakan bahwa Akashi membebaskan Kuroko untuk mengelilingi mansion itu hingga ia kembali.

Dan, begitu Kuroko menemukan surga buku ini, semua rasa kesal sekaligus heran karena terasa seolah dikurung oleh sang tuan muda langsung meluap entah ke mana. _Well, _sebenarnya ini kencan atau apa?

Tapi untunglah, saat pemuda itu hendak bangkit berdiri dan mencari novel lain untuk dibaca, Akashi muncul dengan ajaib dan langsung menarik lengannya keluar dari tempat itu.

Kuroko mengernyit heran. Kenapa Akashi ini pergi tanpa bilang dan tiba-tiba muncul tak diundang?

"Aku akan membawakanmu lusinan novel tiap minggunya kalau kau bersedia menggunakan kakimu untuk mengikutiku sekarang, Tetsuya." Dan Kuroko setuju dengan sogokan itu.

.

.

Sepasang aquamarine itu membola sempurna. Raut wajah yang biasanya datar, kini menampilkan kilatan kaget dan kagum yang menjadi satu walau tipis. Dihadapannya kini, sesuatu berukuran besar berdiri dengan indahnya. Dan sesuatu itu disebut 'balon udara'.

"Akashi—kun?"

"Kau mau menaikinya Tetsuya?"

Barulah pemilik surai biru itu mengalihkan pandangan dari benda dihadapannya dan menatap Akashi dengan mata yang dikerjapkan beberapa kali, sementara yang ditatap tengah menyunggingkan seringai favoritnya. "Mau?" tawarnya lagi.

Apa ia tidak salah dengar? Ia—Kuroko Tetsuya ditawari untuk menaiki balon udara? Benda yang paling ingin dinaikinya sejak masih kecil?

Tuhan, Kuroko ingin sekali melompat bahagia sekarang.

Tapi sayang sekali, 'melompat bahagia' merupakan hal tabu untuk seorang Kuroko. Pemuda itu hanya mengangguk pada Akashi dengan gerakan patah-patah serta raut campur aduk—antara tidak percaya, kaget, namun senang bukan main.

.

.

Pemandangan kota Tokyo dari ketinggian benar-benar menakjubkan.

Kuroko Tetsuya yang terkenal akan ekspresinya yang bahkan lebih minim dari sebuah batu bata saja kini tampak berbinar-binar kagum. Ia berani bertaruh, pemandangan ini akan jauh lebih indah ketika malam hari. Tapi, suasana saat ini sudah lebih dari cukup untuknya.

Ditambah lagi semilir angin sore yang memainkan tiap helai rambut kedua orang yang tampak menikmati kegiatan masing-masing itu—ya, Kuroko menatap pemandangan dengan takjub, sementara si pemilik surai merah atau sebut saja Akashi Seijuurou malah menatap Kuroko dengan senyum mengembang.

Ah, Kuroko dengan sepasang aquamarine yang berbinar bahagia adalah pemandangan paling indah untuknya. Menyaingi apapun yang orang dekskripsikan sebagai 'malaikat'.

Namun, detik selanjutnya, suara yang berasal dari si surai merah menginterupsi kegiatan Kuroko.

"Tetsuya?" panggilnya.

Spontan, kepala bersurai sewarna langit yang menaungi mereka saat ini berbalik ke samping. Menghadap Akashi dan membuat sepasang iris mereka bertemu. "Ya, Akashi-kun?" balasnya disertai sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kau masih ingat alasan kita berkencan, bukan?"

Kuroko tampak memasang pose berpikir sebentar, hingga ia mengingat kejadian di UKS beberapa hari yang lalu. "Er—sebenarnya aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang Akashi-kun maksudkan dengan 'menumbuhkan'," jawabnya polos, sontak mengundang seringai tipis di wajah bak porselen Akashi. "'Menumbuhkan' di sini adalah kata kiasan untuk menyatakan 'aku ingin membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku, Tetsuya'," balasnya.

Kuroko mengerjap dua kali sebelum mendengus pelan. "Akashi-kun benar-benar suka menggombal."

Akashi terkekeh pelan. "Aku suka melihat reaksimu seperti itu," ujarnya. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan maksud kalimat '—kita baru saling mengenal'? Bukankah itu maksudnya 'kita harus saling mengenal'?" tanyanya lagi.

Mendengarnya, si pemilik manik aquamarine menaikkan sebelah alis. Jujur saja, awalnya ia tidak bermaksud begitu. Tapi entah kenapa, ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang bertanya-tanya dan penasaran akan sosok pemuda yang menjulang dihadapannya kini. Penasaran karena eksitensinya kini tampak sangat menarik.

Kuroko mengangguk sekilas sebagai jawaban. "Kalau begitu, silahkan Akashi-kun ceritakan berbagai hal tentang Akashi-kun."

"Aah, aku harus mulai dari mana, yah?" Akashi menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Menatap refleksi langit sore yang perlahan berubah jingga. "Aku mulai dari masa kecilku. Sejak dulu, aku selalu dilatih oleh Ayah untuk menjadi sosok sempurna dalam berbagai hal—sosok tanpa cacat karena posisiku sebagai pewaris sah Akashi corp. Aku jarang bersosialisasi dengan orang-orang. Entah kenapa, mereka tidak mau mendekatiku. Kalaupun ada, mereka hanya memanfaatkan segala kelebihanku. Jujur saja, itu membuatku merasa sangat kesepian. Tapi, aku punya Ibu. Dia yang selalu menemaniku, bermain bersamaku, dialah yang paling mengerti bagaimana aku. Karena itu, aku sangat menyayanginya. Tapi," Kuroko mengernyit heran begitu melihat Akashi yang perlahan menunduk. "aku kehilangan dia lima tahun yang lalu. _Well, _kecelakaan. Semenjak itu, aku benar-benar 'sendirian'," jelasnya disertai senyum miris.

Melihat hal itu, Kuroko tertegun di tempatnya. Dihadapannya kini, ia tidak seperti melihat seorang Akashi Seijuurou yang terkenal sebagai _emperor, _kapten otoriter—atau apapun GoM menyebutnya. Ia malah seolah melihat sebuah benda antik nan rapuh yang berusaha tetap berdiri.

Entah kenapa, sebelah tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh pipi porselen pemuda itu. Membuat yang disentuh mengangkat wajah dan saling menatap satu sama lain. "Tapi, sekarang Akashi-kun tidak sendirian, kan? Ada Aomine-kun, Kise-kun, Midorima-kun, serta Murasakibara-kun. Sepertinya mereka bukan tipe orang-orang yang suka memanfaatkan orang lain," ujarnya sembari mengukir senyum tipis. "Dan juga,

—aku mau menemani Akashi-kun."

**DEG.**

Akashi tertegun sebentar dengan sepasang heterokrom yang membulat sempurna. Namun detik selanjutnya, ia turut menaikkan ujung bibirnya ke atas. "Terima kasih, Tetsuya."

"Terima kasih untukmu juga."

Hening sejenak sebelum Akashi melanjutkan sesi 'penjelasan diri'nya.

"—Lalu, Hobiku? Bermain basket dan shogi, membaca buku, berkuda, juga bermain piano. Ulang tahunku tanggal 20 desember. Golongan darah AB. Aku ingin menjadi pemain shogi profesional nantinya. Makanan favorit; sup tofu, dan paling benci rumput laut." Akashi menyeringai tipis. "Apa lagi yang ingin kau tahu?"

Pertanyaan mengenai masa kecil ataupun keluarga pasti akan membosankan. Dan tidak ada pertanyaan lebih baik lagi yang ada di pikirannya kini kecuali,

"Kenapa Akashi-kun mencintaiku?"

Sepasang heterokrom itu membulat sempurna. Ia mengerjap beberapa kali; tidak menyangka pertanyaan itu yang akan dilontarkan Kuroko padanya. Namun, ia tetap menjawab. "'Kenapa aku jatuh cinta padamu', heh?

"—Entahlah. Mungkin karena aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Mungkin karena aku selalu ingin bersamamu. Mungkin karena eksitensimu di dekatku adalah hal paling berharga yang pernah ada. Mungkin karena aku tidak punya alasan lain mengenai kenapa aku merasakan semua itu, kecuali kenyataan bahwa 'aku mencintaimu'."

**DEG.**

Kuroko terdiam. Tubuhnya tiba-tiba terasa kaku, dan ia tidak sadar tengah menahan nafas semenjak Akashi mengucapkan kalimat-kalimatnya. Namun, ia tersadar kembali begitu Akashi bersuara.

"Ada lagi?"

"Em—Apa Akashi-kun pernah berpacaran dengan seseorang?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau cinta pertamaku, Tetsuya."

"Lalu, apa Akashi-kun pernah berciuman dengan seseorang?"

Hening.

Akashi ataupun Kuroko terdiam di posisi masing-masing—Kuroko terdiam karena tidak menyangka akan apa yang dikatakannya, sementara Akashi tampak kaget mendengarnya.

Namun, aksi saling diam itu berakhir ketika sebuah seringai tipis terukir di wajah Akashi.

"Ngg—Akashi-kun tidak perlu menjawabnya kalau Akashi-kun—hmph!"

Dan,

Cup!

Kedua belah bibir itu saling bertemu. Bertautan erat di bawah sinar jingga sang mentari yang perlahan tenggelam di ufuk barat.

Sepasang manik Kuroko membulat sempurna. Badannya terasa membeku lagi di tempat. Nafasnya memburu. Sensasi aneh namun memabukkan memenuhi sekujur tubuhnya. Terlebih ketika si pemilik surai merah mulai melumat bibirnya lembut—memberikan kecupan tanpa jeda yang sukses membuatnya mengerang tertahan dan sejenak lupa cara bernapas.

Namun, ciuman manis itu tidak berlangsung lebih lama. Akashi menjauhkan wajahnya sebelum mematut keningnya ke kening Kuroko; membiarkan helaan napas mereka saling menyapu wajah satu sama lain. Sejenak, ia menatap Kuroko—terpukau bagaimana wajah pucat itu kini memerah sempurna.

Pemuda itu mengukir senyum penuh arti, kemudian bergumam pelan.

"Selamat, Tetsuya. Kau mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku."

.

.

**Next:**

"Kise-kun, awas ada tiang."

"Kalau mau mati, jangan ikut-ikutkan kami-nanodayo."

"KUROKOCCHI~! COBA YANG INI-SSU!"

"Selain itu, bagaimana kalau Satsuki tahu apa yang terjadi belakangan ini di sekolah?"

.

"Jadi, apa kau benar-benar mencintai Tetsuya?—Kuroko Tetsuya? Karena itukah kau menolak?"

**Chapter 6, What's With These Horrible Matters?**

.

A.N ::

**(*) Bait dari lagu You're My oleh Taeyang. Tapi, Lune lebih suka versinya BTS **(방탄소년단)** X'3 **

**Halo~ *lambai-lambai* Bagaimana? Apa ini cukup termasuk **_**fluffy? **_**Dan, wao, ini kali ketiga Lune membuat adegan kissu, jadi mohon dimaklumi kalau benar-benar tidak sesuai ; w ; *sobs* Tapi, Lune berharap semoga chapter ini memuaskan T^T**

**Nee~ Apa ada yang sadar kalau alur dari fic ini adalah mundur-maju? Yap, scene pertamanya (saat Kuroko tengah berada di perpustakaan) adalah alur masa sekarang. Artinya, kejadian pertama kali Akashi menolong Kuroko hingga di chapter ini semuanya lampau. **

**Oh ya, di sini Kohana memanggil Kuroko dengan sebutan 'Tecchan', ya! Lune akan edit chapter sebelumnya, dan mohon maaf atas kesalahannya *bows* **

**Ah ya,** **Thanks a lot buat yang udah nge-review** ***peluk satu-satu* dan maaf Lune (lagi-lagi) ngga bisa ngebales karena waktu online yang terbatas *sobs* Setelah ini, Lune bakal hiatus sampe UKK selesai—spesifiknya, dua minggu dari sekarang. Jadi, Lune tunggu review selanjutnya ;)**

**See ya in the next chapter~! :'3**


End file.
